Don't Turn Around
by Rogue181
Summary: AU with powers. Rogue is a new to the police force. Her partner is a certain redeyed cajun. They are assigned to a serial killer case. What will happen when Rogue becomes the killers next target? ROMY
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story. Mutants are common knowledge and are generally accepted in society. The X-Men were never formed but most of them will meet up at some point in this story.**

**Summary: Rogue and Gambit are cops. They are working together to try to find a serial killer that has been targeting young women between the ages of 18 and 25. Rogue can control her powers and is currently engaged to Joseph. ROMY**

**Chapter 1**

The killer was watching his latest prey. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He watched her enter her apartment building and enter the elevator to take her to her floor. He was going to enjoy killing her. All women were the same to him, especially the ones in the prime of their life. They thought that they were too good for him, that he was a monster but they still flaunted what he couldn't have in front of him. He enjoyed killing them slowly so that they knew they couldn't get away with teasing him.

He had been following her for about three days now so that he could learn where she lived and what her habits were. She lived alone on the fifth floor of the building. Her apartment was on the corner facing away from the street. He knew that the doorman would let anyone enter if paid well enough so he got ready to follow her. He entered the building and took the stairs instead of the elevator. He entered the fifth floor and walked towards her door. She must have stopped to talk to a neighbor or someone she meet in the elevator because she was just now unlocking her door. He stayed back in the shadows until she started to open her door and then he pounced. She put up a struggle but it didn't do her much good since he was three times stronger then her. He dragged her into her apartment without letting her make a peep to alert her neighbors. Her fear excited him and he was looking forward to the kill but first he would enjoy torturing her. The woman was then turned around so that the fun could begin. The last thing she saw was the smile on her killers face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue was excited to be getting to work. Today was her first day as a police officer. She had graduated from the academy about 3 months ago. She had taken a little time to decide where she wanted to work and to catch up with her mother and brother before moving to New York to join the force. Her family had always lived in the area even though she grew up in Mississippi and she wanted to be closer to them. As she walked into the station she was surprised at the speed that everyone seemed to be moving at. She went to the receptionist's desk and asked where the captain's office was so that she could get to work. As she walked back to his office she couldn't help but feel a little thrill of excitement course through her body.

As she entered the captain's office she heard a gruff voice that startled her out of her thoughts. "What do you want and why are you here?" She took a moment to study the man in front of her before answering. He was fairly short, measuring in at about 5'3" with bluish black hair, cold blue eyes, and a scruffy looking face.

"Ah'm here to start work sir," Rogue answered.

"So you are the new recruit are you? Well, I've already had a chance to look over your file and I think that I have the perfect partner for you," the captain answered. "LeBeau, get your arse in here!"

Remy jumped as the captain called his name. He had currently been busy flirting with the receptionist. "You rang Captain Howellet?" he asked as he sauntered into the office.

"I would like you to meet Anna Marie Darkholme," Logan said to Remy, "she is going to be your new partner. Officer Darkholme this is Remy LeBeau, he'll show you around and get you caught up on protocol around here. LeBeau I expect you to behave yourself and don't scare the poor girl away, huh?"

"Mon ami, you insult Remy. He would never and has never scared a femme away before. He can't help it if all the pretty ones prefer him over you." Remy grinned as Logan frowned at him.

Remy turned to his new partner and slowly looked her up and down. She was a strong looking woman with a lovely figure. She was about 5'6" with long brown hair with two white streaks framing her face. She wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had to most amazing eyes Remy had ever seen. They were a sparkling green that would rival the prettiest emeralds anyone had ever seen. She had pale skin that looked like it had never seen the sun and would feel like silk when touched. As he was looking her he was pleased to see that she was looking him over too.

She looked him up and down and had to admit that he was easy on the eyes. He had a great figure that was muscular without being bulky and a handsome face that would make most male models jealous. He had longer auburn hair that he wore pulled back in a ponytail and you could tell that he had shaved this morning from the slight razor burn but stubble was already starting to try to grow back giving him a slightly scruffy look. She was curious about his eyes but couldn't see them through the dark sunglasses he was wearing. As she finished looking him over she decided that she had better say something to get him to stop staring at her. "Like what you see?" she asked. "And Ah don't go by Anna Marie, Ah go by Rogue."

This caused Remy to smirk as he nodded and asked "How about you chere? Like what you see?" Rogue smirked back at him and said "It ain't bad but Ah think Ah like what is waiting for me at home better." This caused Remy to frown. No woman had ever not been attracted to him right away before. Logan just shook his head as his receptionist, a younger girl named Jubilee, walked in with a folder in her hand. As he opened the folder he was angered by what he saw.

"LeBeau enough with the flirting, your case just got another victim. It looks like you will have to wait to give Darkholme the grand tour of the station because you need to get out to the murder site and look for clues. Fill her in on the way. Maybe a new pair of eyes will see something that we have missed. When you get back I want you to bring all your information in here for me to look over and see how the case is progressing. We need to find this SOB before he kills again!"

Rogue was shocked that her new partner was currently working on a murder mystery and would get a new partner at the same time. She looked over at Remy and noticed that his entire demeanor had changed. He had seemed relaxed before but now he stood up straighter and had a slight frown on his face. "Where is the site this time?" Remy demanded while getting out a pad of paper to write down the address.

Logan gave them the address and then they were out the door and heading to the site without another word. As they drove Remy told her about the case. There had been five other murders already. They were guessing it was a male because he seemed to have no problem over powering the victim and the carnage that usually went with the scene. The victims were all younger women although they couldn't find a connection between them. All the victims appeared to have been picked at random. The only common denominator was the fact that they were between the age of 18 and 25 and stayed in shape. The perp didn't seem to care about hair or eye color. Rogue was horrified at what she was being told. The amount of blood and carnage at the site really set things over the edge for her. She had to run out into the hall after walking in to keep from retching. Remy followed her out to make sure she was OK.

"Sorry bout dat," Remy said as he walked out of the apartment. "I should have warned you bout all de blood 'fore we entered. Are you gonna be alright?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah can't believe all the blood. They showed us pictures at the academy of scenes like this but Ah never thought that it would be this bad."

Remy patted her on the back and said, "Not a problem, chere. Remy had de same problem the first time he came to this killers scene too and Remy had been on the force for bout 4 years at de time."

"We should get back in there. This guy is seriously unhinged and we need to catch him." Rogue turned around and walked bravely back into the apartment.

'Remy be impressed,' Remy thought to himself, 'this femme is one of a kind. Most femmes would look at the crime scene and be horrified and want to run away but this one is not going to run away. This just makes her even more determined to do her job.' Remy smirked at the open doorway and walked in to take a look at the apartment with his new partner. 'De name Rogue certainly pertains to her.' Remy thought as he walked up behind her where she was questioning the coroner on the scene.

The coroner was the same one that had come out to the other five crime scenes. His name was Hank McCoy. He was a big blue guy with fur all over the place. He usually wore gloves, long sleeves, long pants and special shoes to keep his fur from contaminating any crime scene he was currently working on. Despite his appearance and large hands he is really good as what he does. He was currently explaining to Rogue how they knew it was the same killer. "The girl is the same age as the other girls that were found. They were all killed inside their homes and have a lot of damage done to the body. They all look like they were mauled by a large cat with the scratch marks all over their bodies. They were tortured before they were killed. The killer always knows how to avoid killing the victim until the end. This guy seems to be in it for the torture. He mortally wounds them and then watches as they die from the inflicted wound." At this point Rogue was looking a little green and Remy was afraid that she was going to be sick. He didn't think that him suggesting that she wait outside would be taken well and so continued to get the information they needed from the scene. The girls name was Grace Benton and she worked at the accounting firm that was about two blocks from the station. Remy made a note to go interview the people from the firm later in the day.

As they headed back to the station Rogue asked if she could have the case file so that she could catch up on the rest of the murders. When they got back she gathered the file and headed to where Remy said her desk was. She spent the rest of her shift going through all the notes on the case and looking over the autopsy reports and pictures of the crime scenes. When her shift was over she headed home in hopes that she would be able to relax and find something to take her mind off of all that she had seen today. She was surprised to see her fiancé standing in front of her apartment door waiting one her. "Hey sugah what are you doing here?"

Joseph grinned at the beautiful woman walking towards him. "I came to see my beautiful fiancé."

"Ah thought that you had to work tonight." Rogue commented as she opened the door and let them in. She had rented a furnished apartment so all she had to unpack was her clothes and knick-knacks. "If you want something to eat we will have to order take-out. Ah haven't had time to get to the grocery store yet."

"I can't stay too long. I have to get home and pack." Joseph sat down on the couch and patted it to try to get her to sit down next to him. "I came by to let you know that I am going to have to leave town for a few days. My company is looking to merge with another company over in Germany and they want me to go over and look at the legal paper and get everything in order before the big guys come over to sign them next week."

"Ah'm sorry to hear that Joe. Ah know it was just my first day on the job but they assigned me to help investigate a serial killer and Ah was looking forward to being able to use you as a distraction after work." Rogue teased as she looked over her boyfriend of three years. He was a handsome man with distinguishing features. He had white hair that made him look older then his 25 years, blue eyes, a well-toned body he got by working out everyday before work, and chiseled features.

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss that. Maybe I can help after I get home." Joseph replied with a grin. "Unfortunately, I have to be leaving now to pack. I have to catch the 5 a.m. flight out."

"Alright sugah, ah guess ah will see you when you get home. Call and let me know that you made it there in one piece." Rogue said. "Ah love you."

"I love you too," Joseph replied as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

Rogue watched him leave and then noticed her roommate walking down the hall towards the door. "I thought that Joe wasn't supposed to come over until tomorrow." Kitty said as she walked in. She was a perky brunette with clear blue eyes, a pretty face, and an affinity for all thing pink. Rogue had asked her to move in with her after she found the place and realized she couldn't afford it on a cop's salary. Kitty worked as a waitress at the coffee shop that was just a couple blocks away. The two had been best friends through high school and had kept in touch when Rogue had gone to the police academy.

"He wasn't but he has to fly to Germany for his company for a couple of weeks."

"That's too bad, but at least I don't have to share you for a while and we can catch up on what has been happening to you since you graduated from high school."

Rogue grinned at her perky friend and had to admit that it was nice to be back at home with her family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed: enchantedlight, thegambit23, abril4, musagirl15, N.M.C.L., sexy.butterfly, -Sweeping Shadows-**

**I made a mistake on Joseph's age in that last chapter. Since he is a lawyer he has to be 27 to have made it through law school. Sorry about the mistake.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rogue got to the station and was met by Remy at the door. "Come on," Remy said as he walked past her, "we have some interviews to do today." With that he continued out the door and expected her to follow him. She just rolled her eyes, turned around and followed him out to the squad car they used during hours. They drove the two blocks to the accounting firm that Grace Benton had worked at before she was murdered. As they walked in they were greeted by the receptionist. The two flashed their badges and explained to her why they were there. Not long after that the head accountant for Grace's department walked out to meet them.

"Hello, my name is Scott Summers. I was told that you had some questions you would like to ask me? Come into my office where we can have a little privacy."

As they walked into his office Rogue took the time to examine the man. He wore red tinted glasses that effectively kept anyone from seeing his eyes. He had brown hair that was neatly trimmed and styled. It was obvious he worked out since he had a muscular with a desk job. "Sir we are here to talk to you about the murder of Grace Benton," Rogue said as she sat in the chair that was offered.

"It's terrible," Scott replied. "She was over at the house visiting with my wife Jean just three days ago. They had meet at a company Christmas party and had become fast friends. Jean was really torn up about the whole thing."

"How long had you known Grace?" Remy asked.

"She had worked here for about 2 years. She was a really hard worker and she seemed to lover her job. She didn't have a steady boyfriend. She always said that she was too young to be tied down. She wanted to get her career stabilized before she got serious with someone and started a family," Scott told the cops.

"Did you see anyone hanging around her more den usual? Did she mention dat she tought she was being followed? Had she been dating anyone in particular?" Remy asked.

"Not that I know of you might ask Jean though. They usually went out after work for some drinks. If anyone can answer those questions it would be Jean. I never got to know her very well on a personal level." Scott told them.

"Tanks," Remy said, "We'll go talk to her next. Where does she work?"

"Right next door, she's a therapist."

"One more question. Do you have anyting against mutants?" Remy asked

Scott looked surprised for a second before answering. "Of course not, if I did that would mean that I would have a problem with myself. Why do you ask?"

"We believe dat Grace might have been a mutant too."

"Really? She never showed any sign of being a mutant when she was around anybody. What makes you think that she was a mutant?"

"The coroner had noticed dat de other five victims had been mutants as well. We had him check on Grace and it came back dat she did have a minor power. She had a photographic memory and a small telepathic ability if de tests are correct. She might not have even been aware dat she was a mutant since her telepathic abilities weren't developed very well. Tank you for your time. I tink dat it is time to go visit your wife."

As they exited the building they noticed that it was about noon. Everybody would probably be out to lunch so they decided that they would eat at the diner down the street and try to catch Jean after her lunch.

When they were seated and had placed their order Rogue decided to get to know her partner a little better. She sat there for a little while trying to figure out how to start the conversation since Remy seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she just said, "How come you wear those glasses all the time?"

That yanked Remy out of his thoughts and looked at his partner for a minute before replying, "Because mon eyes give me away as a mutant."

"Can ah see them?" Rogue asked.

"Non."

"Why not?"

"Why don't we talk about you for awhile chere? Where are you from?"

Rogue figured that the only way she was going to get any answers out of him was to answer his questions first. It's not like she had anything to hide. Since he was a mutant too she figured it would be alright to tell that she was too. "Ah was born in Mississippi where ah lived for six years before my parents were killed in a car crash. Raven adopted me but let me live with her friend Irene until ah was ready to come up here and live with her and her son Kurt. Momma (Raven), Kurt and ah are all mutants. Momma is a shape-shifter and Kurt can teleport. He also looks like a fuzzy blue demon with yellow eyes but he is the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He spent most of his childhood in Germany with a family that could keep him safe because of his looks. When mutants were finally accepted over here momma sent for him and he came home to live with us." She paused here because she didn't really want to tell him about her mutation since everyone else but Joseph would avoid her when they found out.

Remy however was curious. "You said dat you were a mutant as well petite. What are your powers?"

Rogue studied the man in front of her for a while before explaining. "Ah absorb peoples memories, powers, if they are a mutant, and part of their life force." She sat and waited for Remy's reaction.

Remy just looked at her and said, "That could be handy for a cop."

Rogue just looked at him in disbelief. Nobody had ever just shrugged her powers away before. "You don't mind my powers?"

"Non."

"Alright, ah told you my story now you tell me yours."

They paused the conversation while the waitress brought them their food. Remy had been pleased to see that Rogue was one of the girls who wasn't afraid to eat. They had both ordered cheeseburgers with everything and fries. They took a moment to start their food before Remy answered her question. "Remy grew up in New Orleans. He was adopted when he was seven when Remy got caught picking Jean-Luc's pocket." Remy decided to leave out the part where Jean-Luc was the head of the Thieves Guild. "As Remy said before he is a mutant. I charge objects potential kinetic energy and make dem go boom." They sat in silence for a while longer and then Rogue shared a couple of stories from her childhood.

As they talked about some of their happier childhood memories Rogue couldn't help but think about how quickly she felt comfortable around her new partner. She had felt this comfortable with anyone before, not even Joe. Rogue wasn't sure whether it was because they shared so much in common or if it was something more. As she looked at her partner she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the handsome man in front of her, but then she remembered Joe and how he had helped her through one of the hardest times of her life while she was trying to get control of her mutation. She owed him a lot and she loved him. She shouldn't be attracted to other men while she was engaged! She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Remy's question. She startled as he leaned forward and waved his hand in front of her face to wake her up. "Where did you get to chere?"

Rogue blushed then looked at Remy again and answered, "Ah was thinking about my fiancé. He had to leave for Germany this morning and ah was just wondering if he made it without any trouble."

Remy couldn't believe that she had been talking to him and thinking about another guy. No girl had ever done that to him before. As he watched her he couldn't help but think that it was too bad that she was engaged. She was a very beautiful woman and he would have liked to date her if it hadn't been for that. And the fact that they were partners. Remy knew that it wasn't smart to mix business and pleasure. So why was he so disappointed to find out that she was engaged?

They paid for their food and then got up to head off to the therapists office where Jean worked. As they walked out the door Rogue said, "You still haven't showed me your eyes. Ah think that your partner should be able to see them."

Remy looked at her for a moment before asking "You aren't going to leave dis alone are you?"

Rogue smirked at him and answered "Non."

Remy sighed and then motioned for her to follow him into an alley where nobody else would be likely to see his eyes. As Remy took off his sunglasses he automatically closed his eyes for a second and then forced himself to open them and look at Rogue. Rogue gasped at first and he thought that she was going to be like everyone else and run away now that she had seen them. Instead she did the one thing he was not expecting. She put her hand on the side of his face, looked into his eyes and said "They're beautiful sugah. You shouldn't have to hide them from anyone." Then she smiled at him and said, "C'mon. It's time we go interview Ms. Summers."

Remy just stood there for a second in awe before following his partner back into the street but not before he put his sunglasses back on. She might think that they were beautiful but more people were afraid of them. It would take him a while before he was really ready to go without his sunglasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two walked off to interview Jean they didn't notice somebody watching them from the shadows across the street. The thrill from the last kill was fading and he was starting to want to shed some more blood. As he watched them leave he decided that she would be his next victim. He would have to decide on how to approach her for the first time. He always liked to meet them once before he killed them and she would be an exciting kill. She was beautiful with her two toned hair and fit body. Yes, he would definitely enjoy killing this one. The man smiled to himself in the shadows before following the two down the street.

**I hope this chapter will keep you entertained. I'll be starting the third chapter soon since I had to cut this one in half. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rogue and Remy walked back to the office Jean worked in. They walked up to the receptionist and flashed their badges. It only took a few minutes to get in to see Jean. Jean was a beautiful woman with long red hair that she wore pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes were warm and made everyone feel welcome. As they were seated Jean said, "This is about Grace Benton isn't it?"

The cops looked confused for a second before Jean tapped the side of her head. "I'm a telepath and a telekinetic. You were projecting your thoughts so it was no problem for me to pick them up."

"Den you must know dat we have a few questions we are hopin' dat you can answer for us. The first on is whether you knew dat Grace a mutant."

"Yes, I knew that she was a mutant. When we first met at the annual Christmas party the office throws I noticed that she looked like she was in pain. Then I caught some of her thoughts and noticed that she was having problems controlling her telepathy and the voices were driving her nuts."

"Ah can relate to that," Rogue muttered under her breath. Remy caught it though and turned to glimpse at his partner before deciding to question her about it later.

"I taught her how to control her telepathy so that she wouldn't have to hear all the thoughts at the office. She wasn't too thrilled about being a mutant and since her powers weren't very strong she asked me not to tell anyone. I agreed although I see no reason to be embarrassed about being a mutant." Jean then turned to Rogue and said, "If you are having some problems with your powers I know a guy who could help you with the voices in your head."

Rogue looked surprised for a moment before asking suspiciously, "Why do you say that? Were you trying to read mah mind?"

Jean smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to pry but you were projecting your emotions and even though I can block out most voices some slip through. I wasn't trying to pry I just thought that Professor Xavier could help to block the voices so that you wouldn't have to hear them anymore."

Rogue studied Jean for a moment. "Do ya really think that the Professor could help me?"

Jean nodded her head and then handed Rogue a card with a phone number and address on it. "If you want to talk to him just call this number. He is willing to help anybody who needs it. I even sent Grace there for a little while to make sure that my help would be enough in case her powers grew again."

Remy thought for a moment and then asked, "Have you been following the case in the papers?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you know any of de other victims?"

"No I did not. I know that they were all mutants but that is all that I know about them."

"How did you know dat dey were mutants? Dat wasn't published in de newspaper."

Jean looked surprised for a second and then replied, "Professor Xavier said that he had known them. He had helped them all control their gifts."

Remy looked surprised and said, "Why didn't de professor come to the police wit dat information?"

"He didn't think that it would have anything to do with the case. You are not suggesting that the professor is murdering the poor girls do you? He's been in a wheelchair for about 10 years now. He was in an accident why in the service and lost the use of his legs from it. He couldn't have possibly had anything to do with the killings."

"I wasn't trying to imply dat de professor was de murderer but it would have been nice to know dat dere was a connection between all de girls."

Remy and Rogue stood up to leave. "Tank you for your time. Dis has been most informing. I have just one more question before we go. Did you notice anybody hanging around Grace more den usual or did she mention she tought dat she was being followed?"

Jean just shook her head and then stood up to shake their hands. "I'm glad that I could be of some help. If you go talk to the professor I am sure that he will be willing to help if he thinks that it will catch this creep."

Rogue and Remy shook her hand and then left the building. They had to talk to Logan about what they had learned. He had decided to get personally involved in this case since it seemed it was getting ugly.

When they got back to the office they gathered all their paperwork and headed to Logan's office. As they handed him the papers they told him what they had learned from their interviews with Jean and Scott Summers. Logan listened with interest and then took a look at the pictures of the crime scenes and the autopsy report. When he came to the part where it looked like the suspects had been mauled by a giant cat he stopped for a moment and thought. Something about the giant cat part was bothering him. He figured it would come to him later as he looked over the rest of the reports. He glanced up at Rogue and Remy standing before his desk. "This could take a while. While I am looking at all these why don't you go check out this Charles Xavier." The two nodded and the turned and left.

Rogue looked at Remy as they left the office. "Do you think that the Professor will be able to tell us something that will help us with the case?"

"Remy's not sure chere. We'll just have to wait and see."

As the two walked out of the station and towards their patrol car a guy with long blond, shaggy hair bumped into Rogue. "Sorry" was all the guy said before walking on. Rogue glared at the guy before turning to Remy and saying "jerk." Remy just glanced over his shoulder at the man and was trying to figure out where he had seen the guy before. He was sure that the guy had been outside with the media and bystanders at each of the crime scenes. He shook his head and thought that he would check it out later. There were a lot of weirdoes in the world and some of them were attracted to murder scenes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Rogue and Gambit were heading to Xavier's house Logan was trying to figure out what was so familiar about the claw marks on the victims. He sat and thought about it for about three hours knowing that he knew the answer but still not knowing what it was. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door to his office open or the knock that had preceded it. His old partner who had retired and opened a detective agency after his sister was killed walked into the office. He cleared his throat and was surprised when Logan jumped. Looking up he glared at the big black man that stood in front of him. "What's the big idea sneaking up on a man like that? You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Bishop smiled at Logan then replied, "I couldn't give you a heart attack if I tried. Your healing factor would make sure that you were alright." He looked at the pictures thrown across Logan's desk. "Can I take a look at these?" Logan shrugged and gave him the papers. Bishop stared at them for a moment and then said, "These look familiar to that case we worked together about 10 years ago."

"The Sabertooth case?" Bishop nodded and Logan's eyes widened when he figured out what was going on. "He's at it again. He got away 10 years ago but I will be damned if I let him get away again." Logan growled and shot his claws out of the back of his hand. I need to call the detectives working on this case and get them back here as soon as they talk to the professor. Maybe the professor can give us some idea as to where to find this creep before he kills again." He got on the phone and told Jubilee to get Remy or Rogue on the phone ASAP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute Rogue and Remy were being shown into the professor's office by his assistant Ororo Monroe. Remy grinned at the African American woman with blue eyes and long, flowing white hair. "Stormy! Long time no see. What have you been up to petite?"

Storm hugged her old friend while saying, "Don't call me Stormy! I've been doing alright. How is work going?"

"Work is going fine." Remy was about to continue the conversation when his beeper went off. "Excuse moi cheres. Remy has to go call the chief."

As Remy walked off to make his phone call Rogue asked Storm, "How do you know the swamp rat?"

Storm perked an eyebrow as she answered. "Swamp rat? You mean Remy?" At Rogue's nod she smiled. "We met down in New Orleans when Remy was about 13 or 14. His family helped me when I was in some trouble. We've staying in contact ever since and gotten together whenever we could. I didn't know that he was living up here though. His dad never told me he had moved and Remy had stopped contacting me. I wish I knew what happened to make Remy leave home. He loves New Orleans more then anything and I can't imagine him leaving unless something major had happened."

Just then Remy walked back up to the two. "De chief knows who de killer is so our line of questioning has just changed. I would love to catch up Stormy but we really need to talk to de professor now." Ororo nodded and lead them to the office.

When the entered the office they were awed by all the antiques in the room. All the furniture looked like it was from the Colonial age and was made out of dark mahogany wood. The professor rolled towards them and extended his hand. "Welcome to my home officers. How can I help you today?" The man that sat before them in the wheelchair radiated power. He looked like he used to stand about 6'2". He had sharp blue eyes and a bald head that looked like you could see your reflection in it if you got close enough. Xavier smiled at Rogue as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked startled before Xavier replied, "Many people seem to think that I have a shiny head, although you are the first one not to compare me to Jean-Luc Picard right away." The man smiled to show her that he was not offended by her thoughts before she thought to ask how he knew what she was thinking. Once again he answered her unspoken question. "I am a telepath and while I do not make a habit out of reading people's minds it is hard to ignore thoughts that are directed straight at you."

While this conversation was amusing to Remy he just wanted to get the questioning out of the way so that he could get out there and try to find the guy killing women. "Professor we were told dat you knew each of de victims. Would you mind explaining how you knew dem?"

"Each of the victims were mutants as I am sure you have figured out. They all came to me at some point to get help with their mutations."

Remy wrote down what the professor said before asking, "Who had access to de records dat you keep on each of your patients?"

"The only person who has regular to the files besides me is Storm who you met on the way in. Nobody else has access to the files but I must say that they are not very secure. We have never really needed to keep them under lock and key since mutants are common knowledge and there is nothing in the files that would be hurtful to the person in question. The only information I keep in the records is their name, phone number, powers, and any problems that I helped them with."

Remy nodded while thinking about the information the professor had just told them. "Tank you for you help professor. If we have anymore questions we will give you a call." The professor nodded and shook hands with each as they left. On the way out the door Ororo and Remy exchanged phone numbers and a promise to get together and catch up after work. When they got back to the office they spent the rest of the day with Logan going over the previous case that involved Sabertooth and ways that they could find out how they could find him. When Logan realized that it was getting late he told the two to go home and they would pick up where they left off in the morning.

Rogue decided that she would head over to Joe's place to get his mail and make sure everything was alright at the apartment. When she got there she thought that it was odd that there was no mail in the box and then realized that Joe might have had the mail held at the post office until he got back. She went upstairs to check out the apartment and straighten anything up that Joe might not have gotten to before he left. As she entered the apartment she was surprised to Joe with a girl she had never seen before in a very compromising position. Too shocked to speak Rogue just slammed the door and ran out of the building and didn't stop running until she was inside her own apartment.

**This was a quick update. Don't expect them to come this regularly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter has more ROMY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rogue ran into her apartment and slammed the door shut startling Kitty. "Rogue what is the matter? What happened?"

Rogue didn't answer instead she ran past the other girl in tears. Concern written all over her face Kitty looked at her boyfriend Peter sitting on the couch. "I don't think this is a good time for you to be here. I need to find out what is wrong with Rogue. I'll call you later."

Peter nodded and headed for the door pausing only long enough to give Kitty a kiss. After he left she went running to Rogue's room. Pounding on the door she called, "Rogue let me in! I think that we need to talk about what has got you so upset!"

Rogue opened her door and let Kitty come in. "Kitty ah really don't feel up to talking to you right now."

Kitty however had different plans. "Oh no, you are not going to get away without telling me why you came in crying." Rogue looked at the determination on Kitty's face and decided not to fight her about it anymore.

Breaking down in more tears Rogue told Kitty how she had found Joe and another girl in his apartment when he was supposed to be away for work.

"Like oh my God," Kitty was horrified. "How could he do this to you? You guys have been together forever." Just then there was a knock on the door.

The girls heard a voice call through the door, "Rogue open up we need to talk!"

Rogue walked to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Joseph standing in the doorway. "Go away! I don't ever want to see you again you f bastard! You think that you can get away with cheating on me! How could you! You said you loved me you lying SOB! If you don't leave this door right now I will arrest your sorry ass and throw you in jail for the rest of your life for stalking."

"I can see you aren't in the mood to talk," Joseph said. Kitty heard that and rolled her eyes. 'Duh! That guy is a total idiot. Rogue could do so much better then him.'

"I'll be back tomorrow so that we can talk about this when you have cooled down. I need you to understand why I did what I did."

"You come back here and ah will shoot your ass!"

Joseph called, "I'll be back tomorrow!" as he walked away down the hall. Kitty couldn't believe he had the nerve to think that Rogue was just going to forgive him for what he did.

"Rogue I think that we should leave the apartment for a little while. Joe isn't thinking straight and while I wouldn't mind seeing you shoot him in the ass I don't think that would help your career any. Why don't we head down to the new club that just opened? We can check out some guys and complain about what asses they probably are. Sound like fun?"

Rogue grinned at her roommate. Dancing sounded like fun and with fast music like they played at the club she wouldn't have to have a partner to dance. "Sounds like fun. Ah need an outlet for my frustrations."

The two got changed and headed out making sure to lock the door behind them. As they walked down the street they didn't realize that they were being followed. Sabertooth was good at following people around. Now that he knew where she lived and that she had a roommate he could plan accordingly. The roommate was cute too so maybe he would just kill both of them. He would have to try and catch their names tonight so that he could look up as much information as possible on the two before he struck. The girls entered the new club that was just two blocks from their house. He grinned to himself thinking how easy it would be to hide in the open in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Rogue was arguing with Joe Remy was on the phone calling Ororo. When she answered he greeted her with, "Hey Stormy, are you free tonight?"

"Remy how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Stormy?"

"You like de nickname and you know it petite." Storm could hear the grin in Remy's voice.

"What do you want swamp rat?"

"You were talking to Roguey while Remy was on de phone earlier weren't you?" Remy put a pout on even though Storm couldn't see it.

"I'll make you a deal," Storm said, "you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname and I won't call you swamp rat anymore. Deal?"

"Alright chere you win," Remy sighed. "Now how about you meet Remy at de new club in about an hour?"

"Fine, you win. I'll see you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the club Kitty and Rogue were sitting at the bar. Kitty was looking around for somebody to pick on. "Hey look at that guy over there. The blonde with stringy hair that looks like it hasn't been washed. I beat he's a real catch, huh?" Kitty laughed trying to make Rogue feel a little better. It didn't seem to be working but then a fast song they both liked came on. "Oh, we have to dance to this come on." Rogue was drug out to the middle of the dance floor. She wasn't really worried though she had come wanting to dance.

While Rogue and Kitty were dancing Remy and Ororo walked into the club. Scanning the place to see if he knew anybody Remy was shocked to see Rogue out on the floor dancing. He hadn't figured her for the type to go clubbing but thinking back he realized that was ridiculous since she had such a passion for life. Why wouldn't she want to come out and have a little fun with her friend? Ororo and Remy walked to the bar and got some drinks. They chatted for a while about their how their lives were going when Ororo asked the question that Remy had been dreading. "Why did you leave New Orleans? You loved that place and your family even though you didn't like their profession," Ororo stated watching Remy closely.

"Tings got bad down dere Stormy," He replied using the nickname without thinking about it. Storm didn't say anything since it was obvious he was about to tell her something important. "De guilds were really at each others throats and de leaders were trying to find a way to stop all de killing. Deir solution was to marry Remy off to Bella. Remy refused and it was either leave N'Awlins and moi family or marry Bella. I chose to leave. Deir was no way in hell I was going to marry dat crazy femme."

Storm remembered Bella and the crazy look in her eyes. It wasn't entirely the girls fault, being born into an assassin family and being raised to kill since you could walk would do weird things to anybody's mind. Storm felt sorry for Remy but knew that he wouldn't want her sympathy. "Do you stay in touch with anyone down there?"

"Oui, Remy still talk to Lapin and Henri. Dey keep moi up to date on de happenings down in N'Awlins." At that moment Remy noticed Rogue and Kitty walking off the dance floor. Ororo saw them too.

"Isn't that your partner?"

"Oui."

Before Remy could stop her Ororo stood up, "Rogue over here." Rogue saw her and waved back. Kitty watched and looked at her friend.

"Who is that?" Kitty asked.

"That is Ororo and my partner Remy."

"That's your partner? Well at least I don't have to worry about you being depressed about Joe for long. That man is FINE!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue just rolled her eyes but didn't argue because she knew that it was true. When they got to the table Remy stood up and pulled out their chairs for them. "Ororo, Remy this is my roommate and best friend Kitty Pryde. Kitty this is Ororo Monroe and Remy LeBeau. Ororo works for Charles Xavier. I told you about him. He is the one that offered to help me with my powers." Kitty nodded as she shook their hands.

"So, Remy what are you doing here tonight?" Kitty asked. She had already decided to play match maker between the two. They seemed to get along so well. As she watched she noticed that they talked like they had known each other for longer then the two days that they had. As another song started Kitty exclaimed, "Rogue this was like your favorite song in high school. You should go dance."

"C'mon chere Remy will dance with you. This is one of his favorite songs as well." Rogue shrugged because she really did want to dance and walked with Remy out onto the dance floor. Ororo and Kitty watched as they started to dance. Ororo was the first to comment, "Those two seem to get along very well. I do believe that there are going to be sparks flying if they spend too much time together." Kitty only nodded in agreement.

Out on the dance floor Remy and Rogue were having a wonderful time. "Ya're a pretty good dancer swamp rat." Rogue laughed. She couldn't remember ever dancing with Joseph, especially not like this. The thought of Joe caused a frown to cross her face. Remy caught the look before she could wipe it off her face.

Deciding not to ask about it he instead asked "Where's your fiancé? Does he know that you go out dancing with other guys?" He was trying to cheer her up but unknowingly he hit on the one subject she didn't want to talk about.

Rogue was quiet for a minute before saying, "Ah don't have a fiancé anymore." Remy looked like he was going to question her then thought better of it.

"OK. How did you and Kitty meet?" Remy asked instead. The song changed but was still a fast one.

"We met in high school when ah moved up here with momma. She helped show me around and we got to know each other and the rest is history." They danced for a while longer just talking about simple everyday things. Rogue still seemed a little down about their earlier conversation and Remy decided to stop beating around the bush.

"What did he do chere?"

"What are you talking about Rem?" Rogue knew exactly what he was talking about but she was hoping that he would drop it.

"You're fiancé, what did he do to you to make you so sad?"

"Nothing. Ah just caught him in bed with another woman earlier today!" She burst out before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe she had just said that, especially to her partner she had only known for two days. Remy didn't know what came over him, he was so angry at the thought of what that jerk had done to Rogue. He wasn't sure where this protective urge came from but he found that he liked it when it came to Rogue.

"Where does de jerk live? Remy will teach how to treat a lady!" Remy looked like he was about to go after Joe when Rogue grabbed his arm.

"Ah don't need you to fight my battles for me. Ah can handle Joe just fine." Rogue turned and was going to walk off the dance floor when Remy grabbed her arm. Rogue spun around to tell him off but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Remy's sorry chere. He didn't mean to over step his boundaries." He smiled as the song changed to a slow one. "Will you do dis Cajun de honor of dancing wit him?" Remy asked with a flourish.

"Since ya asked so nicely how could ah say no." They danced to take song and some others. Before they knew it they had been dancing for two hours. As they headed back to the table they saw that Ororo and Kitty were missing. "Excuse me, sir. Did you see where our friends went?" Rogue asked a waiter as he walked by.

"Yeah, they left you a note at the bar." They thanked him and went to the bar to get the letter.

_Remy and Rogue,_

_Had to get up early for work tomorrow and didn't want to interrupt your fun. Talk to you guys later. Remy you had better walk her home._

_Kitty and Ororo_

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Rogue commented as she handed the note to Remy. Remy just smirked at her.

"Remy doesn't mind. He's glad dat dey let you have some fun after your crummy night." He looked at his watch and couldn't believe that it was almost 1 a.m. "We'd better get home as well. We have to be in de office at 8." Rogue quickly agreed and they headed out. Sabertooth once again was following in the shadows. When they got to Rogue's front door they were surprised to see Joe standing there.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll try to update again in a couple of days. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it was getting too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rogue stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw Joseph standing in front of the door. "What are you doing here Joe?" She tried to keep her voice level but it still shook. Remy automatically stepped in front of Rogue to protect her. He slipped a card into his hand ready to charge it and toss it if the man caused any trouble.

"I wanted to talk to you. I can see that you weren't as broken up as you sounded earlier."

Remy smirked, "Who could blame de femme for not being sad long when Remy is obviously de better choice of de two." Remy turned to Rogue, "Want me to get rid of him chere?"

Rogue just stood there contemplating for a minute. "No, let's hear what his excuse is. The sooner ah have this conversation the sooner he is out of my life forever."

It was Joseph's turn to smirk at Remy thinking he still had a chance with Rogue. "I am so sorry about what you saw earlier sweetie. I know that I told you that I was leaving for Germany and I actually am tomorrow. I was using this time to try to get through to the girl that has a thing for me. She surprised me when I got out of the shower. She knocked on the door and I answered in my towel thinking it was a package I was expecting. She came in and took off her coat to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath and then took my towel and pushed me down on the couch and that's when you walked in."

Remy rolled his eyes. 'Could the guy be anymore lame in his lies?'

Rogue was thinking along the same lines. "Is that the best that you could come up with? That was the most pathetic excuse ever dreamed up! Get out of here and never come back!"

"I'm not leaving until you know that I am telling the truth!"

Remy growled at the man "De lady said leave and if you don't listen den Remy will show de way to treat a lady."

Joseph glared at the red-eyed man with his fiancé. "I don't know you from Adam so I am going to ask you once and only once to mind your own business."

At this it was Rogue's turn to smirk, "Why sugah ah had forgotten that you hadn't met my partner yet. Joseph this is Remy LeBeau and he will be showing you where the exit is." With that she turned around and planted a kiss on Remy's cheek before saying, "Don't play too nice and then come back up here for a minute."

Remy looked surprised for just a second before smirking at Joe. He grabbed him by the arm and forced him down the hall. He pushed open the door and kicked Joe down the stairs. Joe straightened up and turned on Remy. "I don't know who you think you are meddling in our affairs. I don't care if you are her partner or not you have no right to interfere."

"Rogue just made it my problem when she asked me to take out de garbage." Joseph launched himself at Remy and the two started wrestling on the landing. Each tried to best the other but nobody seemed to be getting the upper hand. This continued for about 20 minutes before somebody from the floor came out to see what all the noise was about. "Excuse me, but if you don't stop this ruckus I am going to be forced to call the cops."

Remy and Joe stopped fighting and Remy flashed his badge. "I am de cops sir and I was just showing dis man outside for bothering one of de tenants on de next floor." When Remy flashed his badge the man just nodded and headed back to his apartment. As the man left Remy turned and punched Joseph right in the jaw. Joseph stumbled backwards while rubbing his jaw and glaring at Remy. Without another word he turned and headed down the stairs. Remy made sure that he had left before heading back towards Rogue's apartment. He was about to knock when the door swung open and Rogue pulled him in. She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and saying "Thank you for getting him to leave. Ah don't know what ah would have done if you hadn't been here. The last thing ah want to do is have to absorb him and have him yammering in mah head."

Remy hugged her back before answering her. "I was just helping out my partner. Now get some sleep we have to be at work tomorrow." Rogue nodded and saying good-bye closed and locked the door behind him. She turned and headed into her bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hmmm, this is an interesting development,' Sabertooth thought while watching Remy walk down the street. 'Well, it is time to go pay my friend a visit and see what information I can dig up on these two girls.' Sabertooth had found out last time how important it was to be informed on your victim if you didn't want to get caught. He looked at the building one more time to make sure the lights were off before heading out to find his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rogue and Remy met in Logan's office to devise a plan on catching Sabertooth. Logan had pulled up all the files he had on Sabertooth last night and brought them into the office with him this morning. He had also pulled out the photo of Sabertooth and run some different variations to account for the ways he might have changed his look over the last 10 years. "Now remember that Sabertooth is also a mutant. He has a healing factor and went through the same process I did but instead of three claws coming out of the back of his hand he has claws instead of fingernails." Rogue and Remy were sitting around looking at the pictures and listening to what Logan had to say about Sabertooth when Rogue gasped slightly. "What is it?" Logan asked her.

"He was at the club last night. Ah saw him watching me and Kitty while we were dancing. At one point Kitty even commented that he needed to wash his hair." There was something else familiar about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"OK. So we know for sure that Sabertooth is in the area. Now we just have to figure out who his next victim is going to be."

Rogue and Remy nodded. Remy looked at Rogue before asking her, "Did you notice him watching anybody else last night? Did he seem to hang around a particular table or pay particular attention to a waitress?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah wasn't paying that much attention to him. Ah had… other things on my mind last night."

Remy just nodded since he knew what she was talking about. He was trying to think if he had seen Sabertooth while he was there but couldn't place the face with anybody at the club. When he looked up at the captain he saw him nodding. "OK this is good. We have a positive ID and a place to start our search. Let's head to this club and see if anybody else recognizes him and where he might have headed when he left."

As they headed to club Rogue was still trying to figure out where she had seen Sabertooth before seeing him at the club. She pushed the thought out of her mind when they got to the club to interview people. There were only a few of the workers from last night that remembered seeing him and even fewer who noticed when he left. They talked to the host that was on duty that night but was told the same thing. Nobody knew where he went or what time he left. "Well that was a dead end," Logan grumbled as they left.

"You have a super nose," Remy commented, "couldn't you just sniff him out."

Logan glared at Remy, "No. There were too many people around last night and the scent would be cold by now anyway."

Remy just shrugged and said, "Hey, it was worth a try."

It was way past lunch time so they decided to get some lunch. They ended up going into the little shop where Kitty worked. Kitty greeted Remy and Rogue as they sat down. "Kit this is Logan Howlett my boss."

"Hi. What can I get you to eat?"

"Ah'll just have the house salad sugar and an iced tea."

"Remy'll have a cheeseburger with everything, fries, and an iced tea."

"I'll have the same as gumbo except I'll have a coke."

Kitty wrote down their orders and headed for the kitchen. "The half-pint doesn't seem like the waitressing type. What is she doing working here?" Logan asked Rogue as Kitty left.

"She's working here to help pay for college. She is a computer science major. She's a genius when it comes to computers. She could probably get a job anywhere she wanted but decided to get a college education before getting into the work scene full time."

Logan nodded and then thought of something. "Is she a mutant too?"

Rogue nodded with a frown on her face. "Why would that matter?"

"You said that you saw Sabertooth watching the two of you last night. What if he found out that she was a mutant? She would fit the profile that he usually goes after."

Rogue's eyes widened as she thought about what he was saying. "You think that Kitty is going to be his next target?" When Logan nodded Rogue decided to ask another question. "She's not as weak as she looks, maybe ah should fill her in on the possibility so she can protect herself."

"No. I don't want to freak her out. We'll have a plainclothes detective follow her during the day and you will be in charge of watching her at night. She is not to leave the house without you after you get home. Clear?"

Rogue nodded. She still thought that it would be best if Kitty knew what was going on but wouldn't go against her superior officer's orders. All she could hope for is that they catch Sabertooth before he got to her roommate.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't continue on without leaving you hanging. Things heat up with the case next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rogue opened the apartment door after work to see Kitty sorting through the mail. "I just love paydays," Kitty said as she looked up with a smile as Rogue entered. "Here is my part of the rent."

Rogue took the check that was handed to her and shook her head. "Kit you never fail to surprise me. You make pretty good money for being just a waitress," she commented as she put the check in her purse so that she could deposit it tomorrow morning.

"It helps that I work on people's computers on the side. That pays pretty well. And the fact that I am only taking three classes and my parents are paying half the tuition for that." Kitty shrugged as she continued to sort through the mail. "What's this?"

Rogue took the postcard that Kitty had pulled out of an envelope. On the front was a picture of a graveyard. She flipped it over to see letters cut out from magazines pasted together to day "You had better watch your back or you might find me waiting for you."

"Kitty here is the number for Captain Howelett. I want you to call him and have him come over here right away."

Kitty didn't say anything as she picked up the phone and made the call like she was told. Turning around she looked at Rogue with worry in her eyes. "What is going on Rogue?"

"Ah'm not entirely sure yet Kit. Where did you put the envelope this thing came in?"

"It's sitting here on the table."

"Don't touch it again. We might be able to get some DNA off of it if he was stupid enough to lick the envelope to seal it."

Kitty shook her head at that comment. "It wasn't sealed the flap was just tucked in and then it was stuck under the door. I found it when I got home and thought it was something from the manager of the building. It didn't have a name or anything on it either, now that I think about it."

Rogue just nodded grimly. 'This guy is pretty smart. He knows what we are looking for and how to avoid it. He has to screw up some time though. I wonder if it is possible he left some prints somewhere. Could this be someone other then Sabertooth? His other victims didn't get post cards or anything. He just barged into their apartment one night and killed them.'

Rogue and Kitty both jumped when they heard the knock on the door. Rogue answered it to find Logan and Remy standing there with a small team behind them. She showed them in and then told them what Kitty had told her.

XxX

Outside on the roof of an adjacent building Sabertooth sat with binoculars to watch the show. He was pleased to see that Logan was involved with the case again. When he had done his research into the two girls he had found out that Rogue was a cop and knew that he was going to have to change his approach if he wanted to get to her. He grinned slightly as Logan looked over the envelope and postcard with some aggravation written on his face. He knew that changing his MO would throw Logan for a loop and stall the investigation long enough to get what he wanted. He had decided that it was time to move to a different city after killing these two girls. Cop killers were sought after with twice the vengeance as someone killing civilians. "Don't worry Logan. Things will be settled between us before too long," Sabertooth said before jumping off the building and heading back to his apartment to work out the rest of his plan.

XxX

"I don't understand this," Logan said after he the evidence team had left and Kitty had gone to her room. "Sabertooth has never done anything like this before. Why would he change his MO for Kitty?"

Remy and Rogue just shook their heads as they looked at each other. It didn't make anymore sense to them then it did to Logan. Logan looked at Remy and said, "I want you to stay here tonight. See if you can find anyone skulking around the building. Maybe our Kitty-cat has a stalker separate from Sabertooth."

Remy nodded while thinking, 'This is convenient, now I can also watch for Joseph.' With that thought an idea formed in Remy's head. "Rogue, you don't tink Joe could have done dis do you?"

Rogue looked shocked for a minute before answering, "This doesn't seem like something he would do. Ah know he was acting crazy the other night but he isn't so unhinged that he would stoop to this."

Logan looked at the two, "What are you talking about?"

Remy stepped in before Rogue could say anything. "She caught her fiancé cheating on her and broke it off. De guy flipped de other night and Remy was forced to show him out so he wouldn't cause a scene."

Logan looked over at Rogue and said, "Maybe I will stop by and check up on this Joseph guy. Where does he live and work Rogue?"

"Look, it couldn't have been Joe guys. Ah called his office earlier to make sure he got the message last night and they told me that he had already left for Germany and the meeting over there."

"Just to make sure that he actually went I think that I should stop by his office. It doesn't take much to push some men over the edge."

Rogue sighed and told Logan where Joe lived. After he left she turned to Remy. "Did you have to tell him that? Ah can take care of myself! Nobody is going to touch me if ah don't want them too and you know that!"

Remy stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Remy knows dat chere but dat doesn't mean dat he doesn't want to protect his partner."

She sighed and hung her head, "Thank you for trying to protect me Rem but ah really can take care of myself. And you don't have to stay tonight. Kitty and ah will be fine without ya."

"Remy knows but if it's all the same to you he is going to follow orders for once and take up residence on the couch." Remy smiled as he plopped down on the couch. "So what are we doing for supper? Remy's plans got a little interrupted."

"Oh ah am so sorry. Did ah pull you away from a TV dinner or did ah pull you away from a hot date?" Rogue teased as she pushed his legs off the couch so that she could sit down as well.

Remy scooted over and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Neither chere. Remy was going to fix his world famous gumbo. Would you have been jealous if Remy did have a date?"

Pushing Remy away she retorted, "Of course not swamp rat! Why would ah care if you dated? Ya are just mah partner ya know. Ya're free to date who you please."

Remy mock pouted while trying to scoot closer to her again. "You hurt Remy's feelings chere. After last night he tought dat you were starting to warm up to his charms."

Rogue stood up to put some space between them and replied, "Well ya thought wrong, last night was just a fluke. If ya want something to eat ya're going to have ta fix it yourself. Ah'm not much of a cook and Kitty's cooking will kill ya."

Remy grinned and then decided to see what they had in the kitchen. He was secretly glad that Logan had asked him to stay here. It gave him an excuse to get to know Rogue a little better and he wasn't going to waste this chance.

XxX

Meanwhile at Joseph's place Logan was knocking on the door. Joe's next door neighbor stuck her head out and called, "He's not home right now, what do you want?"

Logan flashed his badge and walked down the hall to talk to the lady. "What's your name ma'am?"

"I'm Rose. Now, what do you want officer?"

"I'm looking for Joseph Prescott to ask him some questions. Do you know when he will be back?"

Rose shook her head. "He didn't say, just asked if I could stop in every once in a while to take care of his plants. Said he would come see me when he got back."

"And you are sure that he actually left today? Do you know what time?"

"I'm not sure what time he left. I had a hair appointment and went out to lunch afterwards but he was gone when I got back. Or at least I it sounded like he was. These walls are so thin that you can hear the people next door walking around and I haven't heard him since I got back."

Logan nodded, handed her a card and said, "Thank you for your time. Could you give him this card and have him call me when he gets back?"

Rose took the card with a promise to give it to Joseph when he got back.

As Logan left he tried to figure out how all of these things fit together. He wasn't sure why but his gut was telling him that all this stuff was connected to the Sabertooth case.

XxX

Back at Rogue and Kitty's the smell of something cooking in the kitchen had drawn them in. As Rogue walked in she saw Remy standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. "What are you making swamp rat?" Rogue asked as she moved to try to see into the pot.

Remy blocked her view and said, "It's Remy's gumbo chere. Remy told you he was planning on fixing some tonight."

"Yes he did but we didn't have the stuff to make it here so where did you get it from?"

"You mean you didn't hear Remy leave about an hour ago?"

"No because ah was in the shower."

"You didn't tell Remy you were going to get a shower. He could have joined you." Remy smirked at the blush that covered Rogue's face at the Remy's forwardness. Kitty just giggled.

"Remy wasn't invited to join me in the shower because Remy was not welcome to share it with me." Rogue retorted angrily.

Deciding not to push her buttons anymore Remy decided to answer her question. "Remy went to the store that's down the street and picked up what he needed. Want to try some?"

Rogue and Kitty got down some bowls and they filled them up and sat down to eat. "Wow, this is like really good Remy. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kitty asked as she took a big bite.

"Remy's Tante taught him to cook when he was thirteen. Said dat a man who knew his way around de kitchen was something dat most women appreciated."

"Well she was right," Kitty replied while eating more of the gumbo. "This is the best meal I've had in a long time."

Rogue didn't say anything. She was too busy eating and marveling at how good a cook Remy was. When she had finished her gumbo she got up and put her bowl in the sink. "Chere, you haven't commented on Remy's gumbo. Didn't you like it?" Remy sounded a little nervous since, for some reason, her opinion mattered to him.

"It was delicious sugah. Ah didn't think something that good could come out of our kitchen. Especially with Kitty living here, that girl burns toast." Rogue whispered the last part just loud enough for Kitty to hear her.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled while throwing the spoon she was holding at Rogue. Rogue just laughed and dodged the spoon. "I can cook. I'll prove it by making desert tonight."

Rogue's face paled as she pleaded with Kitty not to go to any trouble for desert. Remy just watched them 'arguing' with a smirk on his face. He liked seeing Rogue interacting with her friends. She seemed so happy and carefree and so relaxed. She was none of those things on the job and he had to say he liked the Rogue that was off duty the best.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that night Rogue and Remy were sitting on the couch watching TV while Kitty worked on her homework back in her room. "Chere, now that Kitty is gone Remy has got to say thank you for the warning about her cooking. Remy tinks dat cake made a hole in the floor when you dropped it."

Rogue laughed. "You're welcome Remy but ah have to tell ya that ah didn't drop it on purpose it was just too heavy to move to the counter."

It was Remy's turn to laugh at that comment and Rogue had to admit that he had a great laugh. Since there was a lull in the conversation Rogue decided to ask Remy some questions. "Why did you leave New Orleans to come up here? You could have been a cop down there as easily as you could up here."

Remy looked at her for a minute before answering, "Dere were complications back home dat Remy wanted to get away from."

Nodding she decided to change the conversation. "What movies are on tonight?"

"Let's see. We have Gone with the Wind, Lord of the Rings, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Scream 1, 2, and 3, Signs, and The Ring."

"We have to watch Gone with the Wind! It's tradition. Every time it comes on ah have to watch it." Looking towards Remy she saw him grimace. "Come on sugah, you can't tell me a romantic like yourself doesn't like Gone with the Wind!" Rogue put a hand over her heart as if the mere idea that he didn't like her movie was killing her.

Remy chuckled at her actions. "Remy'll make you a deal. You share dat ice cream you snagged from de kitchen and we'll watch your movie."

"Deal," Rogue said as she got up and moved over to where Remy could reach the ice cream.

As Rogue sat down next to him Remy automatically put his arm around her shoulders and reached for the spoon. Rogue settled into the couch next to him and watched the movie. At the end of the movie Remy was watching as Rogue dabbed at her eyes as she cried. "Ah'm sorry sugah. This movie always makes me cry."

"Dat's alright chere. Now dat we've watched your movie we are going to watch what Remy chooses." Flipping through the channels he came to the start of Signs. "Dis is a good movie I tink we'll watch dis."

"Ah haven't seen this movie before so ah wouldn't know."

"Remy tought dat all femmes were a Mel Gibson fan chere."

"Ah do like him ah just tend to stay away from scary movies. Ah like comedy the best especially after taking this job. The Lethal Weapons were good movies."

"Remy agrees with you on dat. He owns all four you know."

"Really? Maybe you could bring them over sometime and we could do a marathon thing." Suddenly realizing what she said Rogue blushed. "Sorry, people with lives probably don't do that do they?"

Remy just chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug. "Dat's alright chere. It sounds like a good ting to do on a lazy Saturday."

Rogue nodded and then turned her attention back to the TV. As she watched the movie she had to admit that it was pretty good. By the time the ending was coming up Rogue was sitting on the edge of her seat urging the characters to watch out. When Mel Gibson's character knocks the alien in the head with the baseball bat and the aliens left she flopped back on the couch accidentally squishing Remy in the process. Giggling at her silliness she sat up and turned around to face him. "Sorry about that sugah. Ah guess ah kinda got a little into the movie, huh?"

Reaching over to push some hair out of her eyes he smiled at her, "It's alright chere. Remy will forgive you for squishing him dis time but don't do it again."

"Oh really? Ah'm your partner and ah get all the squishing rights ah want."

"Well, in dat case Remy guesses he has the right to tickle you."

"Oh no you don't," Rogue said as she jumped off the couch. Remy jumped off and ran after her. Neither of them really stopped to think about the fact that they sounded like they were in high school all over again. They ran around the couch a few times before Rogue made a dash for her bedroom. Kitty poked her head through her door and watched the two before pulling it back in. Shaking her head she walked over to her desk to finish up her homework.

Rogue made it to her bedroom but Remy was faster then she was and was able to grab her and start tickling her before she could get the door shut. Helpless with laughter she fell on the bed with Remy still tickling her. "Alright, alright," she gasped out, "ah give."

"Non, Remy tinks dat you should say dat he is de sexiest man ever and den he'll let you up."

"No," Rogue gasped out between laughs.

"C'mon chere, Remy knows you want to admit it."

Getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen Rogue gave in. "Fine, you are the sexiest man ever."

Remy grinned at her and stopped tickling her. As soon as she was released Rogue lay still trying to catch her breath. Remy was in the process of getting up when she grabbed him and starting tickling him. "Chere dat's not fair," Remy exclaimed in between laughs.

"Sure it is sugah. Turn about is always fair play."

She hadn't been able to pin him down as he had her and took advantage of that situation to grab her arms and pin her beneath him again. Taking a moment to catch his breath Remy looked at Rogue and said, "Dat wasn't very nice chere. Do you know what happens to bad girls? Dey have to be punished."

"Oh no you don't swamp rat! You are not going to do what ah think you are, are you?"

"If you are tinking dat Remy should give you a spanking den you are right."

"Ah don't do spankings swamp rat."

"Ah, you're no fun chere," Remy said as he got up. "Well, dat was fun anyway. Haven't had dat much fun in a while."

"Me neither sugah." Rogue didn't want to admit it but she was kinda disappointed when he just got up off the bed. 'C'mon gal. You just caught your fiancé cheating on you not even two days ago and you are already looking for another guy? Ya should use this time to enjoy your life.'

What Rogue didn't know is that Remy was thinking similar thoughts. 'This femme is amazing. Why didn't I kiss her when I had her on the bed? Oh yeah, that would have went over real well since she just caught her jerk of a fiancé in bed with another woman. She isn't ready for another relationship and you know you aren't supposed to get involved with your partner.'

Both were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they weren't paying attention to where they were going and bumped into each other on the way out of the door. Remy instinctively reached out and pulled Rogue closer to him to steady her. "Sorry chere. Remy wasn't paying attention. Are you OK?"

"Ah'm fine Remy and ah wasn't paying that much attention either." Looking up into his eyes she was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. They just stood there looking into each other eyes for a moment. Without really thinking about it Remy leaned down and kissed Rogue. It took her a second to get over her shock before she responded by deepening the kiss.

Kitty walked out of her room at that moment to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed. Seeing them standing in the hallway kissing made her smile. She was about to go back into her bedroom and leave the two alone when the phone rang. Ducking back in her room real quick to avoid getting caught by the couple Kitty cursed the person calling. 'Talk about bad timing,' she thought as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"This is a warning. You and your friend had better watch your back or might just end up dead." Then the phone went dead in Kitty's hand. She just stood there staring at the phone in panic when Rogue knocked on the door.

"Kitty, who was on the phone?" When nobody answered Rogue tried again. "Kitty are you OK in there? … You're not saying anything so ah am coming in."

Opening the door to her roommate's room she saw her standing there with the phone in her hand. "Kitty, you're scaring me. Who was on the phone?"

Kitty turned to look at Rogue with a pale face. "I don't know. They just said that we had better watch our backs or we might end up dead."

Rogue shifted to cop gear and called out to Remy. "Remy, Kitty just received a threatening phone call. Ah think that we should call Logan up and see if there is a way to get a tap on the line in case he calls back again."

"Remy's on it chere," Remy said as he grabbed his cell phone. "Logan this is Remy. We've got some problems at Rogue and Kitty's. We need a team that can keep tabs on the phone line and I think that it would be good to get a few cops to watch the building."

Remy listened on the phone for a little bit before hanging up. "Kitty, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Kitty shook her head and then glanced at Rogue. "Can I call Peter and have him come over? I would really like to see him right now."

"Of course sug." Rogue said patting her friend on the back. Use my cell phone in case that lunatic tries to call back." Kitty nodded as she took the phone from Rogue and called up her boyfriend. Rogue tried to keep her mind on business but as she looked at Remy all she could think about was that kiss and how much she would like to get a repeat of it. Then something Kitty said sunk in. "Kit, did you say that he said we should both watch our backs?"

Kitty nodded as she looked at Rogue. Rogue didn't look at her but instead at Remy. Remy had heard the question and felt fear clench at his heart when he realized that not just Kitty was in danger but Rogue was as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sabertooth was not happy. Who had called the girls and warned them to watch themselves? True the note he had left was a warning that said basically the same thing but this had come from an outside source. He didn't like it when people interfered with his plan. The only person that knew what he was doing had been the person had used to get information about his victims. He had been using the same guy for the last 10 years or so and knew that the guy could be trusted. 'So who else could know what I have planned?' Sabertooth wondered as we watched the police set up a stronger perimeter to try to protect the girls. He laughed at how ridiculous they were being. He was a master at his craft and nobody or anything could stop him when he got his sights set on something.

With the anger burning in his gut he decided to do something that would take his mind off his worries. Seeing some girls walking out of the club down the street he decided that he had found his distraction. Catching them in an alley they had decided to use as a short cut he decided to indulge himself and have a little fun. Knocking out the Asian girl was easy. As soon as he had done that he turned to her friend. She had short blonde hair and an explosive personality. "Go on and try it mister. I think that you'll find you'll regret it later." The girl then held a glowing ball in her hand.

Sabertooth started laughing. "A glow in the dark ball girl, is that the best you can do?" His laughter was cut short as the ball she threw at him exploded in his face. Growling he pulled himself to his feet. The girl was trying to revive her friend while pulling her out of the alley. She looked up with a look of surprise on her face when she saw that her time bomb hadn't seemed to faze him. Making a bigger one would risk her and her friend's life in the little alley. "What's your name girl?" Sabertooth asked as he stalked towards her once more.

"The name's Tabitha Smith and it will do you well to remember it because I am going to kick your butt."

Sabertooth laughed at her again. "Watched one too many bad action films haven't ya girly?"

Tabitha just gave a growl of her own and created another bomb. "Maybe I have but I learned a few things as well."

"What's that? How to …" Sabertooth never got to finish his statement because of the bomb that she had shoved in his mouth as he got closer. Jubilee had started to regain consciousness and saw Tabitha shoving something in a man's mouth. Before she could figure out what was going on Tabitha grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the alley as an explosion went off. Turning around to view her handy work she was shocked to see that Sabertooth had taken the bomb out of his mouth and thrown in up as it exploded and was now coming after them. Screaming for help the girls turned and ran down the street. Sabertooth was frustrated. This was the reason he never attacked people without knowing who they were anymore. The number of mutants in the city was growing and while none of them could kill him there were some that could hurt him long enough to get away. Now he had two problems to deal with. With a roar of rage he slunk back into the alley and made his get away before the cops showed up to inspect the explosion.

XxX

Back at Kitty and Rogue's apartment they had heard the two explosions. Remy, Rogue, Logan and the other cops that were there ran out the door and down the street to where a group had gathered around two hysterical girls. Logan flashed his badge and pushed his way through the crowd while the others went to work getting the crowd to disperse. Walking up to the two girls Logan started trying to calm them down. When he finally got them speaking coherently again he convinced them to go to a coffee shop that was right behind them. Buying them some coffee seemed like a good way to soothe the girls. And the fact that they were the only people in there at this time in the morning was another benefit. Sitting down at a table with them he tried to get the story out of them.

Jubilee looked at her friend and then at the detective. "I'm not really going to be much help. He knocked me out before trying to get to Tabby."

Logan nodded and saw that there was indeed a bruise starting to show on her cheek where she had been struck. Looking at Tabitha he waited for her to fill him in on what had happened.

Tabitha sat there and just looked at the cop wondering how much to tell him. Even though mutants were generally accepted there were still people who despised them and she wasn't sure what category this cop fell into. "Well, Jubes and I were coming out of the club to head home and get some rest before our classes later today. We decided to take a shortcut through this alley that we had used before. It runs between a jewelry store and a dress store and there is usually nobody in there for us to worry about. Well, this guy with long blonde hair and a really bad overbite was there tonight. Like Jubes said he knocked her out as we walked into the alley and then came at me with these things that looked like claws on his hands. We managed to get away before he could harm us and that is how you found us."

Logan looked at her for a moment deciding how to get her to tell the rest of the story. He knew that she probably knew about the explosions that rang out across town tonight. "From your description you guys are lucky to have gotten away. This guy is a serious nut job that is wanted for at least 12 murders starting back about 10 years. Nobody has survived that we know of besides you. Want to share your secret weapon with me."

Tabitha sat there and watched as Logan cut his bagel in half with a claw. He was fully aware of how mutants were still treated even though it was illegal to persecute them. He was hoping that by showing him that he was a mutant he could gain their trust and learn what caused the explosions.

After seeing his blatant use of his mutation Tabitha decided to gloat a little about beating a killer at his own game. "I was the one that caused the explosions. My mutation is to create energy bombs and I used them to make that creep back off."

Logan nodded and noted that they didn't seem to be afraid of him. "Why don't you come down to the station? We are going to need to get a statement and then set up some protection for you. We've never had anyone get away from Sabertooth before and I would like to keep you around to testify when we catch him."

Nodding the girls gathered up their coffee and followed Logan out of the coffee shop. They were glad to see that the crowd had left but were surprised to see a familiar figure standing outside the door. "Rogue!" both girls launched themselves at the young cop. "What are you doing here? We thought that you were down in Mississippi."

Rogue smiled at her friends and gave them hugs as she answered their question. "Ah was in Mississippi for my training and to visit with Irene for a while but ah miss momma and Kurt and all of you guys. Are you OK? What happened back there?"

Logan stepped forward and interrupted their conversation. "Seeing as how you all know each other maybe you should take them to the station to get their statements. We've got surveillance on your apartment so they can go back with you after you're done at the station. Remy go with them will you?"

The partners looked at each other and gave each other a small smile before agreeing with their captain. Turning to the girls Remy said, "Shall we go belle femmes?"

Giggling quietly with each other about the handsome cop they followed Remy down the street towards the station. Rogue shook her head and thought, 'Some things never change no matter how long you are gone.' Smiling to herself she decided to walk next to Jubilee and Tabitha to catch up on what had been happening with them. That was her plan but the other two had different plans. "Who is the hunk up there?" Jubilee asked before Rogue could open her mouth.

"That is my partner Remy LeBeau. Ah guess you could say that he is a hunk," Rogue teased making sure that her voice carried up to Remy.

Remy turned around and did a mock pout at Rogue. "You would have agreed with the earlier wouldn't you chere?"

"Naw. Ah never said that you were a hunk. Good looking might be a bit of a stretch but ah guess it will have to work for now."

"You wound me chere. How could you say that after that wonderful kiss we shared earlier?"

Rogue blushed just like Remy thought that she would. "The kiss was nice but it was an accident and you know it."

"Sure chere, believe what you want. So how do you petites know my belle partner?"

"We went to the same high school and had a tendency to hang out together," Jubilee answered. She moved up and put her arm through Remy's. "Are you attached to anyone at the moment?"

"You are a forward on, eh petite?"

"Just asking. I didn't say that I was asking for myself." Jubilee smiled warmly at Remy. "So, where are you from? I was born in LA but moved out here with my parents when I was six and have lived here ever since."

"Remy be from N'Awlins. He moved up here for a change of scenery."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Mardi Gras. Maybe we could plan a trip for Spring Break this year. Do you think that you could make it Rogue?"

"Ah doubt it sugah. Ah just started work and don't have any vacation time coming up until next year." Rogue really wasn't interested in going to Mardi Gras anyway.

"Well, then we will wait until next year to go. It could be for our graduation since next year is out last year in college."

"What are you girls studying?" Remy asked.

"We're both education majors." Tabitha replied as they stopped in front of the station. They went inside and Rogue went to find the appropriate papers for them to fill out. As they were waiting the receptionist came up to Remy. "Are we still on for our date tomorrow night?"

Remy looked her up and down before answering. "You know we are chere. Remy just has to find someone to watch over these femmes and my partner and then he will be all yours tomorrow." The girl smiled at the handsome cop. She was smitten with his handsome looks but wondered what color his eyes were behind those sunglasses he was always wearing. She blew him a little kiss as she sauntered away. Rogue walked back as the girl blew the kiss at Remy and couldn't quite smother the little flame of jealousy that rose up in her belly.

'You and Remy aren't dating so there is nothing wrong with him seeing other girls.' Rogue walked over to where Jubilee and Tabitha were sitting. "You need to fill these papers out with your account of what happened. Try to be as detailed as possible. After you are done with that we will head back to my place. In the morning we should have some officers to escort you around campus."

The two girls nodded and starting filling out their papers. Rogue had some papers of her own to fill out and decided to do that while waiting. Remy watched them work and wondered if it was smart to keep his date when their lives were in danger. He decided that he should keep it just so that people didn't get the wrong idea about him and Rogue. If they thought that they were dating Remy knew that they would end up with new partners and he didn't want that. Just thinking about what could happen to her had his chest clenching in pain. No, he would keep up his appearance of a lady's man so that he would get the chance to explore his feelings for Rogue.

When they got back to the apartment Kitty and Peter were asleep in Kitty's room. When they arrived they realized that there wasn't enough sleeping space for everyone. Rogue pushed Jubilee and Tabitha into her room and told them that they could share her bed since they had class tomorrow and needed to be rested. The girls were too tired to argue much. Soon they were both asleep in bed.

Rogue pulled out the sleeper sofa for her and Remy. Sleeping next to him was going to be interesting. She knew that she had feelings for Remy but wanted to think that they were just friends. That didn't keep her from feeling a little nervous about sharing a bed with him. Remy noticed this and decided to try to put her at ease. "How about Remy sleeps in the chair next to the couch?"

"No sugah. The pullout will be more comfortable and we both need our sleep."

"How about we watch one more movie to help relax ourselves?"

"That sounds like a good idea. How about we watch something funny? The movies are over by the TV if you wanted to check out what we have available."

Remy nodded and headed for the movies. Flipping through he stopped at The Princess Bride. How about this one? It always makes me laugh."

Rogue looked at what he was holding and nodded her agreement. They sat on the pullout to watch the movie. Rogue was asleep in no time. Remy went to lay her down and make her more comfortable but when he tried to move to the armchair she reached up and put her arms around him. Deciding that she really wasn't aware of what she was doing and not wanting to wake her he decided to stay there until she turned over and released him. He never moved though as he fell asleep about five minutes later. The next morning Kitty came out to find the two cuddled on the couch.

XxX

**This chapter went nothing like I thought it would when I started writing it. I had planned on having Sabertooth kill Tabitha and Jubilee but you saw how that worked out. (looks a little bashful) Well, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kitty walked into the living room the next morning and saw Remy and Rogue cuddled up on the couch asleep. 'They look so cute like that. I wonder why they aren't in her room. Oh, the TV was on so they must have watched a movie and fell asleep during it.' Thinking nothing else of it she walked into the kitchen to see Jubilee and Tabitha sitting at the table drinking coffee. "What are you guys doing here?" Kitty questioned. She was trying to be quiet so that she wouldn't wake up Rogue and Remy.

"We were attacked by the jerk that's after you and Rogue," Tabitha explained as she sipped her coffee. "I guess we're going to be roomies until he's caught."

Kitty just nodded. She had tried to forget about Sabertooth and what she had learned last night but obviously she wasn't going to be able to. Peter walked in a little later and looked surprised that they had visitors. "Who are these people Katya?" Piotr asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Peter this is Tabitha Smith and Jubilation Lee. We went to high school together. Guys this is my boyfriend Piotr Rasputin or Peter since it is easier to pronounce." Kitty turned to her boyfriend and gave him a good morning kiss. "Thanks for coming over last night. I was a little freaked out after getting a threatening letter and phone call in one night."

Peter nodded and turned around to head to the bathroom. "I've got to get ready for work. I will talk to you later Katya." Kitty nodded and turned back to catching up with her friends.

XxX

In the other room Remy was starting to wake up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He finally remembered what happened last night and looked down at Rogue sleeping in his arms. Smiling and not quite fully awake he pulled her closer and started to drift back off to sleep. Suddenly he remembered that they had to work today. Logan had told them last night to sleep in some but to make sure they were in his office by 9:30 so that they could discuss the case. Glancing at the clock Remy saw that it was already 7:30 and with all the people staying in the apartment he should wake Rogue up so they wouldn't be late. "Rogue, chere, you need to wake up now." Remy gently shook her trying to rouse her. Rogue rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like five more minutes. Smiling to himself he tried again.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked up to see a red-eyed Cajun looking at her. Smiling she said, "Morning sugah"

"Morning chere. Remy hates to wake you but we have to get ready for work." Rogue nodded her head and then realized that she had her arms wrapped around his waist. Blushing furiously Rogue let go of Remy and jumped out of bed.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't …," she trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"It's alright chere. Remy doesn't mind waking up with a belle femme holding him in her arms." Remy didn't think that Rogue could blush anymore but somehow her face managed to get even redder at his comment. Mumbling something she got up and ran for the bathroom. Finding it occupied she opted instead to head to her room to get her uniform ready.

'Ah can't believe ah did that! True ah was asleep but still. This is so embarrassing.' Hearing the bathroom door open she rushed in and got into the shower. After she was done she got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Tabitha, Jubilee, and Kitty were sitting around talking and catching up. "Morning y'all," Rogue said as she walked to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Anybody else feel like its Grand Central Station around here this morning?"

The three girls sitting at the table just looked at Rogue with a knowing smirk and didn't say anything. "Alright, now y'all are just starting to freak me out. Will ya stop staring at me?"

"Is there anything you want to tell us about last night? You and Remy looked awfully comfy this morning," Kitty said as she buttered some toast.

Rogue blushed. "Nothing happened Kit and you know it. Ah just broke up with Joe and there is no way ah am ready for another relationship. Besides, Remy is my partner and you are not allowed to date your partner."

"They wouldn't have to know and I think I saw some sparks flying last night. And I should know," Jubilee said as she grinned at Rogue.

Rogue just laughed and shook her head. "Don't you guys have class this morning?"

"Yeah but it doesn't start until 11 so we should be OK."

"What about you Kit, are you working the morning shift at the diner?"

"No, I have today off except for a class today at 3." Nodding Rogue looked towards the door as Remy walked in.

"Bonjour petites. Did everyone sleep well last night?"

Jubilee studied him for a moment before saying with a smile, "Obviously not as well as some people did."

Remy smiled and got a cup of coffee. After he had drank it he glanced at the clock. "We need to be getting to work chere. The sooner we have our meeting with Logan the sooner we can get out looking for this loon." Nodding her agreement they headed out the door.

At the station they hunted Logan down in his office. Looking up he was glad that they were on time this morning. "Now that you are here I can tell you what came in last night. It appears that a couple of cops ran into Sabertooth and tried to apprehend him. Needless to say they are in the hospital. I'm just glad that he didn't get the chance to kill them."

"From what you have told us about Sabertooth ah am surprised that he didn't. Where did they see him?"

"He was running away from where he tried to kill those two girls last night. The only reason those cops aren't dead is because they were on a crowded street and he just clawed them as he ran by."

"Why did he attack Tabby and Jubes last night anyway? Ah thought he killed his victims in their house where they were the most vulnerable?"

"He does usually. Something musta happened to tick him off."

Rogue nodded and then asked the question they had all been trying to find the answer to, "What do we do now?"

"We need to set a trap. Since you and Kitty are the targets I think that we should use you as bait."

Rogue nodded her agreement while Remy jumped in with a "WHAT?"

"Now don't go getting your tail feathers in a bunch Gumbo. Rogue here is a cop and will be the only one in the apartment. We'll move Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee to a secure location. It will tick Sabertooth off and hopefully cause him to get a little sloppy when he comes after Rogue."

"Hopefully he'll get sloppy?" Remy shook his head. "I don't tink dat I like de idea of using my partner as bait."

"It's the best we've got right now. How about it Rogue, feel like playing bait for us?"

"As long as the others are safe ah'm up for it."

Logan nodded and called in a few other cops to go over the specifics. They were going to need to move quickly if they wanted to get the others out safely. "It'll take a few days to get everything settled before they can be moved, but it might work out best that way. Sabertooth will expect us to do something right away but if we wait it might take him more by surprise when the girls just disappear. Meanwhile I have a couple of smaller cases for you two to take care of while we are getting the finishing touches put on the plan." Rogue and Remy nodded and took the folders that were handed to them back to their desks.

"Remy don't like this plan chere. What happens if Sabertooth is able to get to you before we can get him?"

"He can't touch me if ah don't want him to swamp rat so stop worrying. Ah've got a black belt as well so ah can protect myself." Rogue sent him a look that said she didn't want to talk about it anymore and the two went back to work.

XxX

Meanwhile Tabitha and Jubilee were heading towards their class. Glancing at their escorts Jubilee whispered to Tabitha, "I need to use the restroom. Do you think that they will follow us in there?"

Tabitha looked behind her as well, "Only one way to find out." Turning to head to the bathroom they were stopped with their hands on the door.

"We are going to have to check the bathroom before you can go in," One of the cops said before proceeding into the bathroom. He came out a moment later and said that they could enter.

Entering the restroom Tabitha stopped in front of the mirror while Jubilee went into the nearest stall. They were discussing an upcoming project when they heard the window open. Looking over they saw Sabertooth drop through the window. Before they could scream he jumped at Tabitha and slashed her across the stomach. Jubilee let out a scream that had the cops that were watching them busting through the door with their weapons drawn. Glancing at the scene they saw Tabitha on the floor holding her stomach while a puddle of blood grew around her.

Before they could react Sabertooth was on Jubilee. He grabbed her and flung her in front of him as the cops tried to fire on him. Jubilee dropped to the ground as the bullets hit her in the shoulder. Sabertooth then jumped at the guards and knocked their guns out of their hands. Knocking both of them back against the door he sliced open one man's throat and turned to slash at the other. He ducked and got slashed across the face instead of throat. Screaming in pain he fell to the ground and tried to grab his gun.

Sabertooth turned back to the girls. Smiling as he watched Jubilee cradling Tabitha and crying. Tabitha would die before help could arrive if he judged the situation right. He decided to leave Jubilee and the other cop alive for now. He wanted Logan to know that he had misjudged how resourceful Sabertooth was. Growling at the girl crying on the floor he kicked her in the stomach and then knocked her and the cop out. Hearing sirens in the distance he knew that someone must of heard the screams and called the cops. He jumped back out the window and scaled down the back of the building. Finding a perch where he couldn't be seen he settled in to watch the drama unfold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am going to have to warn everyone that Tabitha did not survive. (Ducks as people throw things) She serves my story better dead. Sorry.**

**Chapter 10**

Rogue and Remy got the hospital as fast as they could after hearing the news of the attack. Kitty arrived shortly after them hysterical about her friends. Piotr followed her in looking lost and useless. Rogue ran over to Kitty and pulled her in for a hug. "This is terrible! How could this happen to us? Nothing like this has never happened to anyone I knew before!"

"Shh, everything is going to be alright." Rogue searched for something to comfort her friend with but didn't know what to say. All she could do was sit and cry along with Kitty over the death of a friend. Tabitha had died on the way to the hospital and had been announced dead on arrival. It was hard for everyone to accept the fact that the blonde who had been so full of life this morning was dead. Rogue wished that she had been the one sent to guard the girls. Maybe she could have done something to stop Sabertooth and then Tabitha would still be alive. As if she knew what Rogue was thinking Kitty hugged her harder and said, "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known what would happen." Rogue just nodded and the two friends held on to each other until the doctor came out with news about Jubilee. She had been taken into surgery as soon as she arrived at the hospital to remove the bullets. The cop that had survived the attack was being stitched up where he had been slashed across his face.

Everybody jumped up as the doctor came into the waiting room. "Well, she is going to be fine physically. Emotionally is another story as she just saw her friend and a cop killed." Everybody nodded thinking about how horrible it must have been for her.

"Can we see her now?" Kitty asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded and said, "Only one at a time for now. She's is emotionally distraught and we don't want to overwhelm her with everyone coming in at once. Has anyone notified her parents?"

Rogue answered, "We called as soon as we heard the news. They should be here shortly."

The doctor nodded and excused himself to check on some of his other patients. As he left the doors opened once again and admitted Jubilee's parents. "Where is she? Is she OK? Can we see her?"

"Please calm down ma'am," Logan said as he came up to her. "The doctor was just out to let us know that she will be OK. Seeing as how he just said that she can have a couple of visitors one at a time I think that you should go see her. I will show you where her room is." Smiling weakly at the man before her Jubilee's mom and dad followed Logan back to Jubilee's room.

Not knowing what else to do the people left in the waiting room headed to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Kitty walked ahead of Rogue and Remy with Piotr's arm around her shoulders while he tried to give her a little comfort. Looking over at Rogue Remy asked, "How are you holding up chere?"

"As well as could be expected," was all the answer he got before she went back to brooding again.

Guessing at her line of thinking Remy put his arm around her a pulled her to a stop, "You couldn't have done anything chere. Those two cops were some of the best on the force and they couldn't stop him. Don't work yourself up even more by blaming yourself for something you couldn't help."

Rogue didn't look him in the eye as she nodded. She didn't want to cry anymore but she wasn't sure if she could keep the tears back anymore. She turned away from Remy as one slipped out and mumbled something about going to the restroom. Worried about her Remy decided the best anyone would be able to do would be to catch Sabertooth before he could kill anyone else.

XxX

When they got back to the station house Logan called Remy and Rogue into his office. "We need to step up our plan. If we don't catch this guy soon he might skip town again."

"He won't," Rogue said softly. She was still a little shaken up about the news they had received. Who could blame her? For all they knew she could have been the one that was killed instead of Tabitha.

"What makes you so sure?"

"It doesn't fit with the pattern. He wouldn't want to leave until he has finished what he started." Logan nodded knowing that she was right but also knowing that Sabertooth wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Here is what we are going to do. We know that he watched his subjects to learn their habits and see when they are the most vulnerable. So we are going to keep up the pretense of everything being normal. When Kitty gets done with her class today at 3 we are going to make it look like she is going home but we are going to move her to a hotel until our safe house is ready. Rogue, you and Remy will head back to your place after work and try to act as normal as you would for having just lost a friend. Jubilee will have round the clock guards with one inside her room and two outside. Your apartment will be surrounded by plain clothes cops trying to blend in. He probably won't attack tonight since he just killed. He usually likes to go a few days before killing again but at the same time he knows that we are on to him and will most likely try to surprise us. Be on your guard tonight but don't exhaust yourself since you will need to be even more aware of what is going on tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about Piotr? We don't know if he knows about him but he might and that might put him in danger if Sabertooth tries to use him to get to Kitty."

"Good point. We'll pick Piotr up and take him with Kitty. We don't want to spread the force out too thin. The main thing to remember is that Sabertooth is a mutant with a healing factor that makes it pretty much impossible to kill him. So be careful."

The two nodded and headed out of the office. They had another case that they had been given yesterday that was almost wrapped up. When they got all the reports they needed filled out they headed towards Rogue's apartment.

"How are you doing chere?" Remy asked as they walked down the street.

"Still in shock. Ah can't believe that she's gone." Shaking her head Rogue grew frustrated that tears were threatening to fall again. She knew subconsciously that there was nothing wrong with crying over a lost friend but she didn't want to do it in front of other people. She would just wait until she was safely in her bedroom.

When they reached her apartment she headed straight to the bedroom. With nothing else to keep him occupied Remy headed to the kitchen to see what was available for supper. When he couldn't come up with anything he settled with warming up some left over gumbo from the other night. While he stirred the gumbo he thought back over the events of the past few days. Things didn't seem to stop. They just built up and seemed to go faster then thoughts could keep up. He decided to think through the facts of the case again to see if there was anything that he might have missed. He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't hear Rogue enter the kitchen.

"Ah never really would have thought of you as the domestic type." She said as she went to get bowls to put their supper in. He jumped and dropped the spoon into the gumbo.

Cursing he pulled the spoon out of their supper and turned to face Rogue. "You scared Remy chere."

"Then ah am so glad that you were sent to protect me from the big bad puddy cat." Rogue smirked at him as she finished setting the table.

"Hardy har har," Remy mocked laughed. Setting the gumbo on the table he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"What was that for?" a surprised Rogue asked as she sat down to eat.

"You looked like you could use a hug," Remy shrugged as he too sat down to eat. They proceeded to eat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

XxX

At a hotel across town Kitty and Piotr were sitting on their bed. "This is cannot be happening. I'm going to wake up and found out that it was just a nightmare. Right?"

Piotr pulled his girlfriend in to a warm embrace. "I wish it was that easy Katya. Unfortunately, all of this is real but Rogue is good at her job and she will get this killer before anything else happens."

Kitty smiled up at Piotr. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I just can't seem to get my head around all the things that have happened recently."

"I know. Things will work out if you are patient." Kitty nodded into his shoulder before deciding to lay down for a nap. Piotr watched her sleep for a little while before picking up the book he had brought with him.

XxX

Back at the hospital Jubilee woke up with a start. She wasn't sure what had woke her up but she was already shaken up by the fact that she couldn't find the guard anywhere. Looking around she noticed a light on in the bathroom and figured she probably just had to go to the bathroom and the closing of the door was what had woke her up. Adjusting herself in bed she tried to doze back off. She gave up on that idea quickly though when her memories started coming back. She looked around the dark room for something to take her mind off of watching her friend die. When she couldn't find anything she just sat on her bed and cried. Wrapping her arms around herself she sat and rocked back and forth while letting the tears fall. The female cop walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jubilee was awake and upset. Sitting on the bed beside her she said, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Braddock. I'm really sorry about what happened to your friend."

Jubilee looked up at the policewoman in front of her and gave a little smile. The woman was pretty with her Asian features and her purple died hair pulled back in a bun. "Thanks," she managed to whisper through her tears. "Could I have you get me a glass of water?"

Betsy nodded and got up to get her the water she requested. "Since we are going to be here for awhile how about we play some cards? You look like you need something to keep you busy."

Jubilee nodded before looking around for some cards. "There aren't any cards here. Where could we get some without leaving the room?"

"I'll just stick my head out into the hallway and send one of the boys outside after some." Smiling she turned and walked towards the door. Looking outside she caught one the guard's attention. "We need something to keep the patient entertained, can one of you guys get us some games to play?"

"Sure," one said before turning and walking down the hall towards the gift shop.

Jubilee and Betsy had been talking for about 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door and the guard walked into the room with some cards. "This is the best I could come up with in the gift shop."

Jubilee thanked him and then he went back to his post. Betsy opened the cards and shuffled them before deciding what game to play. "How about Texas Hold 'em?" She said before proceeding to deal out the cards. Even though Jubilee had no idea how to play she decided that learning a new game would help keep her mind off of the picture of Tabitha lying in a puddle of blood on the bathroom floor.

"You'll have to teach me how to play," she told the girl sitting across from her. They played for about three hours before the doctor came in to check on Jubilee.

"I see that you have found a way to keep our patient occupied. However, it is time for her check-up so I need you to step outside for a minute please." Betsy nodded and stepped just outside the door. The doctor did his check-up on Jubilee and then let Betsy back. "She is still weak from loss of blood so she needs to get her rest. I gave her some medicine to help her sleep and she will probably doze off in the next 15 to 20 minutes." Nodding Betsy went in to keep watch over Jubilee.

XxX

Back at Rogue's, she and Remy were once again sitting on the couch watching movies. "How about we play a game swampy?" Rogue asked as she watched Doom with Remy. This movie could be entertaining but she wasn't in the mood for a bloody kill-all movie.

"What did you want to play chere?"

"We have some board games and of course there are always cards."

"Remy is a big fan of poker. How do you feel about strip poker?"

"In your dreams swamp rat!" Rogue said. "Ah'd be willing to play poker but not if you are going to make it dirty."

"Alright, don't get snippy, I was just trying to get you to smile," Remy defended as he pulled a deck of cards out of his coat pocket.

"Sorry for snapping at you but ah'm not in the mood for dirty jokes."

"Remy understands chere. Now how about five card stud, deuces wild?"

"Deal 'em swamp rat and you will see how it feels to lose." Rogue smirked at Remy knowing that he wouldn't back down from the challenge.

They spent part of the night evenly matched at five card stud before retiring to bed. Remy took the couch while Rogue headed to her room. Unbeknown to the two in the apartment they were being watched by Sabertooth. "Sleep now because in a couple of hours you will be dead." Sabertooth said as he watched the two settle down for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was around 2 in the morning when Kitty was woke up by someone whispering her name. Still a little groggy she wasn't quite sure who the owner of the voice was. The only thing she knew for sure was that it didn't belong to Rogue or Piotr. When she finally managed to get her eyes to focus in the dark she saw her ex-boyfriend, Lance Alvers standing beside the bed.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" Kitty asked.

Lance looked around to make sure they were alone. "I came to warn you about Sabertooth," Lance replied in a whisper.

"I already know that Sabertooth is after me so why would you need to warn me about him. How did you find me anyway? The police assured us that we would be safe here and that nobody would know where we were."

"If you know how to hack into the police system you can find out any information you want. I wanted to warn you that Sabertooth is going to attack Rogue tonight."

"How do you know this? Are you the one that called last night?" Kitty asked as she realized that the whispered voice on the phone sounded a lot like Lance sounded now.

"Yes, I was trying to warn you. My friend works with Sabertooth to find out information on these girls. He will do find anything you want on the internet as long as you pay him well. It doesn't matter to him what happens after he gets the information. I still love you Kitty and I didn't want you to get hurt. He knew that you were one of Sabertooth's targets and also how I felt about you so he warned me so that I could warn you."

"Alright, if he was just warning you about me how do you know that Rogue will be attacked tonight?"

"He didn't count on me hacking into his records. He trusts me not to mess in his business so it was easy for me to get into his files and look through the information. Just because he doesn't care what happens to the girls he looks information up on doesn't mean that I feel the same way. Now I need you to warn the cops that Sabertooth is going to attack tonight so they should be ready."

Kitty nodded and then gave Lance a hug. "Even if things didn't work out between us I still care for you as a friend and I really appreciate you telling me all this. I know that you don't want to get your friend in trouble so I will give you two minutes to get out of here before I tell the cops what you told me."

Lance gave her one last hug before leaving the way he had come in. Kitty watched the clock and then called for the cops when the two minutes were out. She told them that she had been informed of the attack but that she didn't know who had left her the message.

XxX

At the same time that Lance was trying to warn Kitty about the upcoming attack Remy woke with a start when he heard a noise from inside the apartment. Keeping his wits about him he managed not to sit straight up but to lay still and listen. When he didn't hear anything again he thought that maybe he was just tense because they were waiting for an attack. As he was about to doze off he heard the noise again. Noting that it sounded like it was coming from Kitty's room he got up to take a look. This was one time that he appreciated his strange eyes. Even though they scared most people they allowed him to see as well in the dark as he could when it was light outside even if everything had a red tint to it.

Sneaking up to Kitty's room he looked glanced in as best he could without exposing himself to danger. He held a deck of cards he didn't even realize he had grabbed in his right hand as his left pushed the door all the way open. Looking around he didn't see anything but decided that a look around the room would help him relax. He slowly crept around the room checking in every little corner and even under the bed. When he was satisfied that there was no one there he turned to leave only to be hit over the head with something. He fell to the floor with a thud. Sabertooth looked down at his unconscious body and grinned. He would leave him alive for now so that he knew the pain of losing his partner.

Walking out into the hallway Sabertooth sniffed the air to determine where Rogue could be found. He found her in her room lying on her bed asleep. At least she wanted him to be asleep but his hearing could hear the thudding of her heart. Grinning he lunged at the bed. She was quicker then he thought she would be and at the last second she rolled out of the way and put her hand to his face. He was well aware of her powers and pulled back before she could absorb more then a second of his powers. Grinning fiercely he was excited at the prospect of a kill that had some challenge to it. "You've got guts girl. I like that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sabertooth. You are under arrest."

Laughing Sabertooth asked, "Who's going to take me in? You? The unconscious Cajun in the other room?"

Rogue let out a little gasped when she heard that Remy was hurt. "What did you do to him?" she demanded as they circled looking for an opening.

"I just made sure that he would stay out of our way. I wouldn't want him to ruin the surprise of finding you gutted."

"He wouldn't ruin the surprise because ah'm not going to let you get away." Rogue nearly growled at the feral man before lunging at him.

Sabertooth grinned when she lunged. He knew talking about her Cajun partner would get her riled up to where she would make a mistake. He easily side stepped her attack and swiped her side with his claws. She fell to the floor holding her side. Sabertooth jumped at her before she had a chance to get up. He pinned her to the ground and took one claw up to her face and slowly cut her face from her hairline down to her jaw. She screamed in pain and tried to find a way out of under him. He laughed at her attempts and slashed across her stomach making sure that he didn't cut her too deep. He kept slashing at the front of her body always making sure that the cuts weren't deep enough to kill yet. Rogue kept trying to find a way to escape but the pain was getting to be too much.

Sabertooth was enjoying seeing her in so much pain and decided that it was time to up the pain by making his claws dig in deeper with each swipe. Rogue looked up at him with pain filled eyes but still managed to snarl at him, "You'll never get away with this," before passing out from the pain. Sabertooth laughed at her attempt at a threat and went for the killing blow when suddenly pain exploded in his side. Looking over he saw Remy standing in the door. There was some blood running down the side of his face where he had been cut by the knick-knack that Sabertooth had hit him with.

"Get away from her," he growled. He held up his glowing cards and threw them at Sabertooth again. Roaring in pain Sabertooth charged at him. He would finish off this annoyance before gutting the girl. Sabertooth chased Remy into the living room where Remy grabbed some more cards off the table. He charged them and threw them at the feline. Remy was a match for Sabertooth except for the fact that he didn't have a healing factor. The two kept dodging and feinting trying to find an opening. Just as Remy was tiring the door to the apartment burst open and Logan leapt in with a growl. With a 'snikt' he popped his claws out and made a dive at Sabertooth. The two fought furiously while Remy ran back to the bedroom to try to help Rogue.

As he entered the room he was startled by the sight of so much blood. He ran over to her and starting trying to stop some of the bleeding. There was a faint pulse but it was weakening with every second that passed. Not knowing what else to do Remy gathered Rogue up in his arms and ran out to the living room. Sabertooth and Logan were still going at it. Logan glanced over and saw an unconscious Rogue in Remy's arms. This distraction was enough for Sabertooth to get a good swipe in before running to the window and jumping out. Logan grabbed his radio, "I need all available units to hunt down Sabertooth! He was last seen heading north on 2nd Street! We need an ambulance for a fallen officer ASAP!"

They took Rogue downstairs to await the ambulance. There were there for two minutes before the ambulance pulled up and the attendants strapped Rogue to the gurney and starting working on stopping the bleeding.

"Gumbo, I want you to go to the hospital with Rogue. Make sure nobody but the doctors are allowed in her room. I will send someone to inform Kitty and her mother and brother."

Remy nodded and jumped in the ambulance. They pulled the back doors shut and pulled out with sirens going. When they arrived at the hospital Remy was showed where to get scrubbed to head into surgery with the doctors. They were under orders that Remy would be in the room with her no matter where they were in case Sabertooth showed up. They stitched her up and got some blood from the blood bank to replace what she had lost. When they were done they moved her into her own room. Remy collapsed in the chair beside her bed and watched her sleep.

XxX

Meanwhile, Kitty and Piotr heard a knock on their door. When they called for identification a badge was placed against the peephole. Opening the door Kitty allowed the cop in but was ready to act if this should somehow be a trap. When the cop entered she recognized it as the man she had warned earlier. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he stated as he motioned for them to sit down. "We didn't get there quick enough to keep Rogue from getting hurt."

Kitty gasped and grabbed hold of Peter for support. "How bad is it?"

"We won't know until she is out of surgery. I've been ordered to take you to the hospital since Logan didn't think you would stay here."

Kitty nodded and stood up. "Just let us get changed and we'll be right out."

Ten minutes later they were in the squad car and headed for the hospital. "I can't believe this is happening again. Rogue is one of the toughest people I know and now she is in the hospital." Kitty broke down in sobs as Piotr pulled her close and tried to calm her down.

"Katya this is not time to fall apart. We need to be strong of Rogue. They will catch the bastard that did this."

Kitty nodded and tried to calm herself before they reached the hospital. When they arrived they found that Rogue had made it through surgery just fine and was recovering in her room. When they got to her room they found Remy sitting by her bed holding her hand.

Kitty was about to attack the man that was supposed to help protect Rogue when she saw that he had a cut that was still bleeding on the side of his head and a sad, remorseful look on his face. She calmed herself and put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Remy replied. He was beating himself up for not having prevented this. Seeing her lying there in all that blood had made him realize that he was starting to fall for her. He had thought that it was just friendship between them but now he knew that it was something more. He didn't know how deep that feeling went or even if she felt the same. He vowed that Sabertooth would pay for hurting her. He squeezed her hand and looked up at Kitty.

"How are you holding up petite?"

"I've been better as well. Now that I know Rogue is alright I'm going to head down the hall to check on Jubilee. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Come get me if she wakes up."

Remy nodded before turning back to Rogue. After Kitty had left Remy turned back to Rogue and started talking to her. He thought that it would be safe to reveal his feelings for her because she wouldn't remember what he said. "Chere you have to get better. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Dese past few days have been great. I've never had so much fun with a femme. Rogue, I t'ink dat I might be falling in love with you."

He felt a little better at having said this, and then he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Looking up he saw a woman and man standing in the door. "Can Remy help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me how my daughter is doing and who you are."

"De name is Remy LeBeau. I'm your daughter's partner. You must be Raven." Turning to look at the young man beside her he said, "And you would be?"

"I'm Kurt, Rogue's brother."

Remy perked an eyebrow. "Remy tought dat Rogue's frère was blue with a tail."

"I am but I am vearing an image inducer Professor Charles Xavier gave me so zat I von't startle people."

Remy nodded before standing up so that they could get to the bed. He watched as they talked to her. They were there for about 10 minutes when the doctor walked in and asked them to step out in the hall so that he could check on Rogue's condition. When Remy didn't walk out of the room with the other two the doctor turned to look at him. "Is there something that you need?"

"Non, Remy was ordered not to allow Rogue to be alone in a room. Her attacker is still at large and could attack again at any time."

Nodding the doctor said, "I at lease need to close the curtain so that the patient will have some privacy." Remy nodded his consent and waited for the doctor to finish his check-up. When the doctor was done Raven and Kurt walked back into the room.

"Do you know who did this to my daughter?" Raven asked as she glared at Remy like it was his fault.

"Oui, almost the entire force is out there chasing him down."

At that point Kitty and Piotr walked back into the room. Seeing Raven and Kurt she walked over and gave them hugs. "Are you guys doing OK? Did you want me to get you some coffee or something?"

"No child we are fine." Raven said with a small smile on her face. Kitty had always been her favorite out of all of Rogue's friends. They all settled down to wait for Rogue to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He had been running all night. He hadn't figured out how the cops got there so fast. He knew that Logan was out hunting for him because he could smell him. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before Logan caught up to him and then they would have to finish what they started 10 years ago when Sabertooth had killed Logan's wife Mariko.

_He knew Logan would be home soon but he couldn't help it. He needed to see if she felt the same for him as he did for her. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. When she opened it she got a shocked expression on her face before she masked it with a small smile. "Victor, how nice to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_I just wanted to stop by and see you. Can I come in for a moment? The thing I want to talk to you about shouldn't be discussed in the hall."_

_A small frown graced her pretty face but she opened the door and let him in. "Logan should be home in about 15 minutes or so. Would you like something to drink?"_

"_No. I wanted to tell you how I felt before Logan got here and we couldn't talk in private. Mariko, I think that I am in love with you! I want you to run away with me."_

_When she heard what he had to say she let out a little gasp. "Oh! I don't know what to tell you Victor. I love Logan and we are happily married. I'm sorry that you feel this way but I am sure that there is someone out there that will love you like you want."_

_Victor felt the rage start to boil up. He hated the way she was talking to him. It was the same way his parents used to talk to him before he killed them. Of course no one ever figured out what happened to his parents. "Don't talk to me like I'm some addled child. I know what I feel and I know that you feel it too!" He practically growled at her._

"_Victor, you are Logan's friend so I am going to ask you nicely to leave or I will be forced to call the cops."_

"_You don't want to do that."_

"_Yes I do. I want you to leave and I never want to see you in my home again."_

_Victor felt something snap inside of him and before he knew what he was doing he had jumped at her and slashed her across her stomach. With a look of surprise Mariko looked down at her stomach as the blood came pouring out. She fell to the floor while Sabertooth watched with sickening delight written across his face. The sight of blood always brought a smile to his face and seemed to settle his nerves. "You shouldn't have said no to me. I'm more of a man then Logan could ever be. We would have been happy, now you're just going to be dead." Sabertooth was walking towards the door when Logan walked in. He saw the sight in front of him and went running to stop the bleeding from the wound on Mariko's stomach._

"_What have you done Creed?" He screamed at the man he had once considered a friend. He grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance while praying it would arrive in time. Victor watched the pain on Logan's face and knew that he was meant to bring pain to others just like he had been brought pain during his childhood._

That had been the beginning of his killing spree. The more he killed the more he enjoyed it. He had eventually decided to leave the city to avoid getting caught by Logan. He had done that for the past 10 or so years moving after he had killed 8 girls in each city. He had moved all over the world before deciding to move back to New York to torture Logan some more.

As he ran around the corner he ran right into Logan. He cursed himself silently for not paying attention to the scents and sounds around him. Snarling he said, "Out of the way runt!"

"I don't think so. This ends tonight. You are not going to get away with harming and possibly killing one of my officers."

"What are you going to do? You never were a match for me in a fight."

"I see you still have your head up your ass. I've always been more then a match for you."

With a ferocious growl Sabertooth jumped at Logan hoping to surprise him. Logan had been expecting the move though and easily sidestepped. Before Sabertooth could regain his balance Logan had jumped on his back and started hacking at Sabertooth hoping to do too much damage for his healing factor to keep up. He knew that the only way to get Sabertooth into prison would be to harm him enough that it would take his healing factor hours to fix it. They continued to fight while Logan's back-up kept their guns drawn and looked for a clear shot. One was finally able to get a clear shot and went for the heart. Sabertooth fell to the ground and Logan took the opportunity to get some handcuffs on him.

XxX

Meanwhile, across town at the hospital Rogue started to stir. Raven, Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr were sleeping in chairs that had been brought into the room for them. Remy was glad that the others were asleep so that he could sit by Rogue and hold her hand. He had been watching her for hours now and was trying not to doze off when he noticed her stirring. Gripping her hand harder he whispered, "Come on chere. Wake-up." When she opened her green eyes they met a concerned pair of red eyes.

Rogue smiled up her partner. He smiled back. He wanted to pull her into a hug but was afraid of hurting her so he settled for placing a kiss on her check. "How are you feeling chere?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone. He really didn't feel like sharing Rogue right now.

"Ah've been better. What happened?"

"Sabertooth attacked you. We were lucky dat someone tipped off de cops about de attack or I probably would have been in here with you."

"Did they get him?"

"Dey are working on it. Logan went after him personally so Remy tinks dat he's reached de end of his rope." He smiled back down at her again. He was just so happy that she was awake. Without really thinking about it he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Rogue was surprised by his action but didn't get the chance to react as he pulled back. Looking a bit sheepish he said, "Désole chere. Remy's just been worried about you."

"That's fine sugah. A girl could get used to someone missing her that much." She smiled at him as she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Wincing slightly at the movement she shifted in bed trying to get more comfortable.

Remy saw her winch and pressed the button for the nurse. When the nurse walked in she was surprised to see Rogue awake. "I'll go get the doctor and some more pain medicine," she said as she turned around and walked back out into the hall.

While the southern couple had been talking they hadn't noticed that a couple of people had been awake for a while and had watched their little exchange. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other across the room before making their presence known. "Rogue!" Kitty squealed as she ran towards the bed. At the last second Kurt stopped her from jumping at Rogue and possibly hurting her.

"Kitty, vhy don't we wait until after the pain medicine arrives before you hug Rogue?"

Looking a little sheepish at almost hurting Rogue Kitty nodded and pushed Remy off the side of the bed and sat down. "How are you doing? I was so worried! Don't you ever do that to me again!" By this time Kitty's squeal had roused the other two people in the room. As everyone bombarded Rogue with questions Kurt pulled Remy out into the hall.

"Vhat ze hell vere you zinking vhen you kissed mine schwester?" Kurt nearly yelled. Remy couldn't really understand the question since Kurt's accent thickened when he was angry.

"Calm down homme. Remy couldn't understand a word you just said."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried again, "I said vhat the hell vere you thinking kissing mine schwester?"

Remy nodded. "I know dat you care for your sister from de way dat she talks about you so I will be straight forward with you. I really like your sister and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Kurt glared at the man standing in front of him and then remembered what he had heard as he walked into Rogue's hospital room. "You love her don't you?"

Remy looked surprised at the question. He didn't think that they had heard him. Now he knew that they had and he only hoped that Raven wouldn't say anything to Rogue. "Remy's not sure what he feels for you sister. All I know is dat I never want to see her hurt like dat again." Remy said trying to hide the fact that he had been caught.

Kurt looked at the man in front of him for a couple of seconds before nodding. "If you hurt her I vill make you pay." With that being said he turned around and walked back into the room.

Remy stood out there for a second to think about what had just happened. 'You can't fall for you partner Remy, it's against the rules.' Unfortunately his heart wasn't listening to his head. When he walked back into the room he saw Rogue sitting up smiling at her family and friends and knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He was falling for the beautiful woman sitting in the hospital bed.

XxX

To say that Sabertooth was pissed off would be an understatement. He roared as loud as he could while throwing himself at the doors trying to find a weak spot so he could escape. He was so enraged that he didn't even notice when Logan came walking down the hall. Logan smiled at Creed as he approached his cell. "Don't worry. You're not going to get out of there. We had this cell made just for you. It's lined with adamantium so that you can't slice through with those puny claws of yours."

Sabertooth just glared at the short man standing in front of him. "At least I killed the two toned girl before you got there."

Logan smile widened as he looked at Creed. "Funny thing, she must of got enough of your healing factor to keep her alive because right now she sitting in the hospital talking to her friends and family."

With a roar Sabertooth leapt at Logan and tried to reach him through the door. Logan popped his claws in front of his face while growling out, "You aren't going to get to hurt anyone again. I've got two very credible witnesses who can testify to put you away and I am going to do it. So get comfortable because you are going to be here until you die from old age."

Turning around Logan walked back to his desk and sat down to make some phone calls. He needed to get Sabertooth's trial into the court phase as soon as possible so that Sabertooth was locked away someplace where nobody could reach him and possibly free him.

**XxX**

**Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get a post on this story before we left for vacation next week. I'm going to be finishing up "Dance with Me" before we leave as well but hopefully I'll come back with a lot of new ideas for this story. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been two weeks since Sabertooth was arrested. Rogue had been released from the hospital a week ago and was under orders from the doctor to only do desk work until her wounds were healed a little better. By the end of the week she was ready to go on duty with Remy again. Showing up for work in the morning she walked into Logan's office to receive her orders for the day.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Logan asked when she walked into the office.

"Pretty good. My stitches are starting to loosen up some and ah'm supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow to have them removed."

Nodding Logan motioned for her to sit down. "I've managed to get Sabertooth's trial moved up to next week. Are you going to be able to handle testifying?"

"Not a problem. Ah can't wait to see that bastard rot in jail. It's too bad that because of his mutation he can't get the death penalty."

"Yeah it is. You and Remy have a couple of robberies to work on today. Gumbo is pretty good with robberies so hopefully it won't take you long to close the cases."

Rogue took the papers and then got up to leave. "I think that Jubilee is having some jitters about testifying at the trial next week. It might do her some good if you were to stop by and talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Ah'm not really sure but she took a liking to you after the first attack. Ah think that if you were to tell her that he can't hurt her anymore she would relax some."

"I'll see what I can do." With that he turned back to the paperwork on his desk. Knowing that that was a sign of dismissal Rogue walked out to the squad room. Remy had entered sometime while she was in Logan's office and was now sitting with his feet up on his desk while flirting with one of the desk workers.

"Don't you ever stop flirting swamp rat?" Rogue teased as she sat down at her desk which just happened to face his.

"Not if Remy can help it. Whatcha got dere?" Remy asked while trying to get a better look at the files. The woman he had been flirting with gave a little huff and walked out when she noticed that Remy had dropped her as soon as his partner walked in.

"Ah think you hurt her feelings sugah. Maybe you should go apologize and see if you can't make it up tonight." Rogue teased. She didn't like the fact that she had been a little jealous when she had seen him flirting with someone else but couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her partner some about his habits.

"She'll live. Right now Remy needs to get to work. Going to tell me what our assignment is for today?" Remy hated that she had caught him flirting with someone else. He had been doing a lot of dating lately in an attempt to take his mind off of her. They both knew that you were not supposed to date your partner but for some reason the harder they tried to ignore the growing attraction to each other the more it entered their mind when they saw the other with someone of the opposite sex.

"We've got two robberies that seem to be related. The thief has stolen some antiques from two museums in town. The security cameras didn't catch anything and of course there are no fingerprints. Logan wants us to head to the museums and check it out. He seems to think that maybe you would be able to pick up something that the cops that answered the call missed."

"Hey, Remy's good and Logan knows it, even if he doesn't admit it very often." Remy grinned at her but all he got in return was an eye roll from Rogue. 'She has such beautiful eyes,' he thought as they stood up to go check out the crime scenes. He tried to keep his thoughts from wondering but he couldn't help but think about the kiss they had shared the night he stayed over to watch out for Sabertooth and they had ended up watching movies.

When they reached the museums they interviewed the curator and also looked at the videos even though they didn't show anything. After the initial look around they headed to the roof since Remy seemed to think that that would be the easiest way to gain entry. The front door had a very complicated security system that would have taken too long to crack without someone noticing a suspicious person hanging around the museum.

As they walked around looking for something the thief might have left behind Rogue found herself getting distracted. She kept finding her gaze wondering to Remy as he moved stealthily around the roof. 'He really has a great body. Ah wonder what he would look like naked.' As this particular thought crossed her mind she shook her head and headed back inside to look around the cases the artifacts had been in.

Their day brought them back to the station where they went to work on the computer looking up some information Remy thought that he had discovered at the crime scene. The day ended with them coming up with nothing they didn't already have. Deciding that that was enough for today they decided it would be best to start with a fresh perspective in the morning.

XxX

Around midnight that night Sabertooth heard a noise outside his window. Looking out he saw two people arguing outside his window. "What are you doing here? And quit making all that racket, you'll alert the guards before I'm even free!" Sabertooth snapped at the two men.

The shorter of the two stepped forward to where Sabertooth could see him in the dim light. He walked in a crouch and looked jaundiced since his skin and eyes had a yellow tint to them. His hair looked green in the light and if you looked closely you could see some webbing in between his fingers. "Sorry about the commotion boss but we were wondering if having Avalanche knock the wall down would cause too much of a commotion."

"It doesn't matter to me you fools. It took us nearly two weeks to get the information we needed to get me out and I am ready for my freedom. Now get me out or I will find a way out on my own and then gut you before I gut the frails."

"Alright already! No need to get your panties in a bunch. Alright Avalanche, knock it down."

"As long as he promises not to hurt Kitty when he goes back for Rogue," Avalanche replied while looking at Sabertooth.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I will keep to that unless she interferes with me killing Rogue."

Avalanche nodded and sent out a wave that brought the whole side of the prison down. All of the inmates on that side of the prison let out a joyous cry as they got their freedom back. Any guards that got in Sabertooth's way didn't survive and before long he and his two accomplices were out on the street and making their way back towards town.

XxX

Around 2 a.m. Rogue's phone rang. Groaning she reached for it. "Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"We need you to be on the lookout for Sabertooth. He's escaped and we think he might be headed your way. Make sure you and Kitty are both always in the same room. Remy and I are on our way over." Logan said into the phone. The mention of Sabertooth brought Rogue wide awake.

"How did he get out? Is someone with Jubilee?" She questioned as she sat up in bed and began to pull on her robe.

"We have a unit heading towards her house now but we're thinking that he'll come after you first. Sit tight and we'll be there in about five minutes." Without another word Logan hung up the phone. Rogue replaced it on the cradle and made her way to Kitty's room.

"Kit, wake-up! Sabertooth escaped and they think that he might be coming here. We need to get ready in case he does show up."

Kitty sat upright in bed and looked around like Sabertooth might actually be in the room. "How did he get out? Logan promised us that he couldn't escape!" Kitty was too frightened to really think straight and Rogue knew that she needed her to keep her wits.

"He must have had help. Logan didn't go into the details but we can ask when they get here. They should be here shortly so why don't we go fix us some coffee?"

"Coffee? Yeah, ok, that sounds like a good idea." Kitty got up and put her robe on before heading towards the kitchen. The coffee had just started brewing when there was a knock on the door.

Rogue walked to the door holding her gun by her side. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good if it was Sabertooth and that he wouldn't bother knocking on the door but it made her feel a little better. Peering through the hole she saw Remy and Logan standing in the hall. With a sigh of relief she opened the door to let them in.

As soon as they entered the apartment Logan turned and locked the door making sure that the deadbolt latched correctly. They then proceeded to walk around the apartment making sure that everything was secure. "Ah already did that on the way to the kitchen. Do you really think that ah am that incompetent?" Rogue asked with her hands on her hips glaring at the two men.

"No chere we don't." Remy tried to assure her. "We just want to make doubly sure dat you're secure." Walking towards Rogue he put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Ah'm fine right now. Trying to keep Kitty from freaking out has given me something else to focus on."

Remy nodded and pulled her in for a quick hug when he noticed that Logan had wondered into the kitchen for some coffee. "Don't worry chere. Remy will make sure he doesn't get to you dis time."

"Thanks sugah. Ah know that ah shouldn't be worried about Sabertooth since ah'm a cop and can defend myself, but he came so close to killing me last time that the thought of having to go through it again frightens me to no end."

Remy pulled her close again and wished that he could stay that close all night. When Logan walked back into the room however he had to back away in case the chief got suspicious about what was going on between them. "Everything is secure for now. I wanted to go over some guidelines with you about what to expect now. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee will go nowhere without at least three guards on them. I learned from my mistake last time and now know that just one guard for each person was stupid. I underestimated Sabertooth's tenacity once and I will not do so again. Since Remy and I have a personal interest in this case we will be working the majority of the time but since the station can't have us working around the clock there will be others who will switch out with us."

Remy eyes seemed to glow a brighter shade of red with anger at the mention of being pulled away from Rogue at any point during the investigation. He decided to interrupt Logan at this point. "Remy doesn't care if he gets paid or not. I'm not going to leave Rogue's side. I almost let her get killed last time and I am not going to let that happen again."

"I figured that you would feel that way. After all, she is your partner so you can stay in the apartment, if it is alright with Kitty and Rogue, but there will be two other officers stationed here as well."

Remy nodded his agreement and turned to look at Rogue. "Is it alright with you chere if Remy stays here until Sabertooth is caught again?"

Trying not to smile at having a reason for having Remy stay with her Rogue just nodded and then added, "Ah'll need to talk to Kitty though."

"Talk to me about what?" Kitty asked as she walked in with a couple more cups of coffee. She handed one to Rogue and one to Remy while waiting for her question to be answered.

"If it is alright for Remy to stay here while they are trying to catch Sabertooth again."

"That's like totally fine with me. The more cops we have here the safer I will feel." Rogue nodded and then turned to Remy again.

"Ah guess you ought to bring a change of clothes tomorrow night, huh?"

Remy chuckled at her comment and nodded. "Logan and I are taking the first watch, obviously so someone will be here around nine to give us a chance to get home for a shower and to change for work. While I'm there I will pick up supplies for a week. Hopefully it won't take that long to catch him but it's better to have too much then for me to have to leave when it might be critical for me to be here."

Logan nodded and then decided that since they were there it would be alright for the girls to head back to bed. "I'll be wondering the halls periodically to check things out so try not to startle every time someone walks down the hall, alright?" Nodding the two woman headed back to bed.

**XxX**

**I know that I said not expect any updates from me this week but everyone got sick and we had to postpone our vacation until next week. Luckily we were just driving down to visit my grandparents that live out of state so it didn't cost us any extra money. Anyway, hope this chapter made sense since I was doped up on painkillers while I wrote it. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been a week since Sabertooth had escaped from prison and he still hadn't been seen. "Why hasn't he tried anything?" demanded an angry Logan. "He's never been a patient man and it's not like him not to taunt someone!" Frustrated that they could find no trace of the killer Logan loosed his claws and slashed through his desk. The two officers sitting front of the desk jumped up and back to avoid the desk as it fell over.

"Calm down mon ami!" Remy snapped as he jumped up. "He's trying to get us riled up and you're falling for it. We're just going to have to t'ink of something to get him out into de open."

"What have you got in mind sugah?" his partner asked.

"Remy was thinking dat it was time you took a trip."

"What are getting at Gumbo?" Logan growled at the man.

"Remy was just t'inking dat if de pussy cat knew dat Roguey here was going to be out of town for an extended amount of time dat he might come out of hiding to get her before she left."

Logan scowled as he stalked around the room thinking. "You know that might work. I'm tired of waiting for him to leave some clue so we can hunt him down. Are you willing to play the bait again?" Logan looked closely at Rogue knowing that the last time she had been bait she had ended up in the hospital.

"Ah'll do it," Rogue said with a determined look on her face. "He made one mistake last time."

"What would dat be chere," Remy questioned his partner with a confused look on his face. As far as he knew the only mistake Sabertooth would think that he had made was leaving Rogue alive.

"He royally pissed me off!" Rogue said with a death scowl on her face.

"Alright, let's get this plan set-up so we have some time to get the bugs worked out. I'm not going to have one of my officers end up in the hospital again."

"Believe me, mon ami, he ain't getting anywhere near Rogue this time." Remy said while shuffling his deck of cards.

Rogue rolled her eyes at his show of bravado. "Ah don't need you to make sure he's not going to hurt me again but ah will definitely feel better if ya're there to help me protect Kitty."

Remy glanced over at her and just nodded. "OK, here is what I was t'inking. We know dat Sabertooth is probably watching Rogue and Kitty somehow but we're not sure how so we make up some sort of emergency dat is going to pull you away from the city for about a month."

"Why a month?" Logan cut in.

"We want to make sure she is going to be away long enough dat he won't be willing to wait until she gets back." When Logan nodded Remy continued. "We will also make sure dat all of de police officers are out of sight but still available at a moments notice. I figured dat we could use de empty apartment dat just opened up two doors and across de hall from Rogue's apartment. We could set-up some equipment dat will let us keep an eye on t'ings without Sabertooth knowing. Of course we won't pull all de obvious protection because dat will tip Sabertooth off. I'm guessing dat he will try to strike before she leaves and den we nab him." Remy finished and looked at the chief to see what he thought.

Logan chewed on the idea for a few minutes before deciding it was a good plan that didn't have any major faults. "The only thing I'm wondering about is how are we going to get some cameras installed without Sabertooth knowing if he is watching?"

"We'll have to do it sometime while everybody is supposed to be at work. More den likely he won't be watching the apartment when he t'inks dat Roguey isn't dere."

Logan nodded. "Alright, now all we need is an emergency that would be big enough for Rogue to leave for so long." They all sat in silence for a while trying to come up with a big emergency that wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ah think that ah might have something," Rogue said after a while. "How about my aunt Irene. She's blind and lives alone now that ah've moved up here. We could say that she had an accident and needs someone to come stay with her until the doctor's clear her."

"That would probably work. We know your house isn't bugged so we just need you to come home and start packing your bags. And of course you will have to let Kitty know what is happening so that she can play her part. Give us a day to iron out the details for the apartment Remy said was open close to yours and get everything set up then just come home and start packing the next day. You don't want to leave right away. Make it look like you can't catch a plane until the next day. If this works then he will attack that night."

Rogue nodded and headed towards the door. "Kitty is at work right now so ah think ah'll stop by for some lunch and fill her in."

Logan nodded. "Make sure that you take Remy and let some of the others know so they can follow and keep an eye on things." Rogue nodded before grabbing Remy's arm and dragging him out the door.

During the past week that Remy had been staying at her apartment just as he told her he would. During that week they had had the opportunity to get to know each other better. The better they got to know each other the more the attraction between them had grown. Since there had always been a cop or two in the apartment with them they hadn't had the chance to discuss the growing attraction. Rogue figured that if they went to a quiet lunch where they weren't required to be accompanied by other cops they could get the chance to discuss the tension that had started to surround them as the attraction grew.

They walked into the squad room and over to the desk where Officers Betsy Braddock and Pete Wisdom were talking and drinking coffee. "We're heading out for some lunch and Logan wants someone to tail us to keep an eye out for Sabertooth. Are you guys free?" Rogue asked. She and Betsy had gotten to know each other a little better since Betsy was one of the guards at the hospital.

Betsy nodded and headed towards the door with her partner Pete. Rogue grabbed Remy's arm again and pulled him towards the door this time. Pulling up short Remy pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What is the big hurry chere?"

Blushing slightly Rogue said quietly, "There's something ah wanted to talk to you about and ah don't want anyone else to overhear. It's kinda personal."

Getting a huge smile on his face Remy as he imagined what she might be about to tell him he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the front exit. "Well in dat case let's go!" Giving a little laugh they walked to the car and drove to the diner where Kitty worked. As they got out of the car they took the time to look around and make sure that their backup was close by in case of an emergency. Satisfied that it was safe they headed into the diner and took a seat in the back booth.

"Now, what did de belle femme want to talk to Remy about?" Remy asked as he slid in the booth across from Rogue.

"Ah really don't know how to say it so before ah go any farther ah want ya to know that ah'm really glad that ah get to spend some time with you away from everyone else today. Ah've really enjoyed having you around this past week even if it isn't under the best of situations." Remy reached over and took her hands in his. Looking down at them Rogue took a deep breath and continued. "Ah can't say that ah've ever really connected like this with anyone else and at first ah thought that it was just, you know, love for a friend but this past week ah've noticed that those feelings just keep getting stronger and," she took a deep breath and refused to meet his eyes in case she completely messed up what they had before she finished her sentence, "these feelings are stronger then any ah ever felt for Joe. So, ah just wanted to let you know," she finished lamely.

Since she wasn't looking at him he let a huge grin spread across his face for just a second. He leaned across the table and cupped her chin in his hand and raised her face to where she was looking at him. "Remy feels de same way. I knew dat I was falling for you when I saw Sabertooth standing over you with your blood dripping from his claws. It was de scariest moment of mon life." Rogue squeezed his hand. If they hadn't been in a public place with colleges watching them Remy would have kissed her.

"If you felt that way why did you start dating all those girls when Sabertooth was thrown in jail?" Rogue asked.

"It's against de rules to date your partner, as you know, and Remy didn't t'ink dat you felt de same way." Rogue nodded her head at the logic but felt a little put out that he didn't try harder to tell her about his feelings.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"We could get some dinner and go see a movie this weekend," Remy suggested.

"Ah'd like that. Here comes Kitty now."

"Hi guys. Sorry that you had to like wait. It's been crazy in here today. Anyway, what can I get ya?"

"Ah'm going to have a cheeseburger with the works and an iced tea. When it's time for your break ah need you to come over here so we can fill you in on some details on the Sabertooth case." Kitty nodded as she wrote down Rogue's order and then turned to Remy.

"Remy will have de same as his belle partner." Remy said with a smile at Rogue.

Kitty nodded and headed back towards the kitchen with their order. People often thought that she was a ditz when they first met her because of her valley girl accent. She had seen Remy and Rogue walk in and sit down in the back booth and had been ready to walk over and get their orders when Remy had reached over and took Rogue's hand. 'I think that something might be about to happen between the two of them.' She thought as she turned in their order and then wondered towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror over the sink and let out a little shriek when she saw a man standing behind her. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from attracting any undue attention.

When she realized it was Lance she relaxed a little and he let go of her. "What are you doing in here?" Kitty questioned in a whisper.

"I came to warn you about Sabertooth again."

"Why don't you go to the police department like everyone else?"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life locked up, that's why."

"If you help them out they will work out a deal with you. How did you get mixed up with Sabertooth anyway?"

"I accidentally found the files that my friend kept on his computer for him about the women Sabertooth killed when he dared me to try hacking his system. When Sabertooth found out that I knew how and who and all that stuff he threatened to gut me if I went to the cops. I don't want him to kill me so I am going to help anyway I can without him knowing that I am the one that is helping." Lance looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kitty understood how he felt but knew that he needed to go to the cops. "Look, I know that you like want to help but the last time wasn't enough notice and Rogue almost died. Do you want that on your conscience if it happens again? I can have Rogue come in and talk to you. She can tell you what kind of protection the cops can give you if you are willing to help them. Will you do that? Will you talk to Rogue?"

Lance sighed as he thought it over. He hated knowing that he could be charged as an accessory just because he found the files and didn't turn them in but at the same time he was scared for his life. "Alright, I'll talk to her but only her for now."

"That's great Lance. You won't regret talking to Rogue. Stay right here and I will be back in just a second." Lance nodded and waited as Kitty took off to find Rogue.

"Rogue, I need you to come with me for a moment. It's really important," Kitty added when she noticed the annoyed look cross Rogue's face. She quickly relented though when she saw how anxious Kitty was. Getting up she followed Kitty to the bathroom. When they opened the door they saw Sabertooth standing over Lance getting ready to go for the killing blow.

Without really thinking about it Kitty jumped towards Lance and phased him just in time to avoid the killing stroke. Rogue didn't waste any time in drawing her gun and unloading it into Sabertooth. Drawn by the sound of gun fire more cops rushed into the restroom in time to see Sabertooth jumping out the window. Kitty was sitting on the floor rocking Lance back and forth and crying. "Call an ambulance," Rogue ordered as she went to go see how bad it was. Kneeling beside Lance Rogue tried to stop some of the bleeding. "If the ambulance can get here quickly he should live." Kitty just started sobbing harder.

"This is all my fault. I told him to talk to you even though I knew that Sabertooth might kill him."

"Kit, hun, this wasn't you fault. You didn't know that Sabertooth was trying to get to him. Why were you going to have us talk to him anyway?"

"He had information that could help you catch Sabertooth. He hacked into a friend's computer and saw the files Sabertooth was having him keep for him on the girls he killed. He told Lance that if he said anything to anybody that he would kill him and I gave him the perfect opportunity."

As the sound of the ambulance grew closer Rogue prayed that Lance would survive since he could very well have some important information that would get Sabertooth locked away forever. Remy knelt down beside Rogue as she started to cry for the friend that her best friend might lose. "He has to make it Remy. He has to." She said as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know mon amour. I hope he lives too."

**XxX**

**I thought that I would try to get out one more chapter before I left. Sorry about almost killing Lance. You'll see next chapter whether he lives or not. It will be at least 10 days before I get to post again. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The ambulance arrived and whisked Lance off to the hospital. When Rogue, Remy, and Kitty arrived he was already in surgery. They paced the waiting room hoping that the doctor would come out and give them some good news. Kitty was crying as she waited. "I feel awful for letting that horrid man near him. I should've known that Sabertooth wouldn't be far away if you and I were in the same spot!" Kitty exclaimed as she turned to look at Rogue.

Rogue walked forward and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It'll be alright Kitty. You couldn't have known that Sabertooth was watching at that moment. It's disconcerting knowing that someone is watching you but not knowing where they are. You convinced Lance to do the right thing. He knew what Sabertooth is doing is wrong and was trying to help in the only way he could think of." Kitty nodded mutely as she sat down. They paced or sat for three hours while waiting for the doctor to come out.

When the doctor entered the waiting room all three rushed forward at once. "Is he alright?" Kitty asked.

"Mr. Alver's lost a lot of blood before he got here but the ambulance got him here in time. He's unconscious right now but should pull through. We've got him in the ICU until he wakes up."

"How long will he be unconscious?" Remy questioned.

"We don't know. He received some serious trauma to the head so it could be later today, tomorrow, or next week sometime. All I can say for sure right now is that he will wake up." Remy nodded and the doctor turned and left the room. Rogue sat down next to Kitty.

"How are you holding up sugah?"

"I'm doing a little better now that I know he's going to be OK."

Satisfied, since that was the best answer she could hope for right now, Rogue turned to Remy. "We'd better get back to work. The guards got here at the same time as the ambulance." Seeing the questioning look on Kitty's face Rogue elaborated, "Logan called me when we arrived at the hospital to let us know they were here." Kitty and Remy nodded. Remy watched as Rogue hugged Kitty and asked, "Do ya want us ta give ya a ride home?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, I'm going to go sit in Lance's room for a little while." Rogue nodded and stood up. Taking Remy's hand, she led him to the door. Once outside Remy pulled her in for a hug.

"How are you holding up chere?" He questioned.

"Ah'm fine. Right now ah'm more worried about Kitty then Lance. Ah thought she was over her feelings for him but ah'm beginning to think maybe she isn't."

"Dat's not something you need to worry about right now. We need to get things set up so dat we can catch dis bastard before he hurts anyone else." 'Namely you,' Remy added to himself. Rogue smiled up at him before placing an innocent kiss on his lips.

"Let's go get this creep off the streets then." She started to turn around to walk to the car when Remy took her arm and pulled her back for a lingering kiss. Feeling a little light headed for the intensity of such a little kiss Rogue smiled again before following him to the car. 'Ah could definitely get used to those kisses.' She thought as she slid in next to him.

As Remy drove back to the station she thought about how much easier it would have been to recapture Sabertooth if he hadn't gotten to Lance.

When Remy and Rogue pulled into the parking lot at the station Remy noticed that Ororo's car was parked out front. "I wonder what she's doing here." He questioned out loud.

"What how's doing here?" Rogue questioned.

Remy jumped a little not realizing that he had been thinking out loud. "Ororo. Dat's her car sitting over dere." Remy didn't wait for a response as he got out of the car and headed for the building.

Rogue shook her head but followed Remy into the station. When they pasted Logan's office they heard voices. Recognizing Ororo's Remy knocked on the door and then entered before being given permission, earning a glare from his chief. Ororo, however, gave Remy a smile before motioning him to sit down next to her. Rogue stood in the doorway and listened as Ororo started her story over.

"As I was telling Chief Howlett before you interrupted Professor Xavier believes that he had discovered the location of Creed's hideout."

"WHAT?" Rogue exclaimed earning looks from everyone in the room. Blushing slightly Rogue motioned for Ororo to continue.

"Anyway," Ororo said with a small smile on her face, "the Professor has a computer that helps him locate mutants that need help controlling their powers. It's something that he and his partner Magnus have been working on for the past five years. Once they got it up and running the Professor heard about Creed's escape and wondered if his new machine could help the police out."

"But he escaped two weeks ago, why didn't you come to us sooner?" Logan questioned.

"The computer had some glitches that needed to be worked out before we could be certain Creed was at the location the computer provided." Ororo answered him. "The computer told us that Creed is hiding in a warehouse down by the docks." At this point Remy jumped up and headed towards the squad room to get some back-up to go after Sabertooth. Ororo grabbed his arm before he got too far out. "He isn't alone. There are at least two more mutants there with him and the professor thinks that there could be some humans working with him as well."

"Dat doesn't matter to Remy. Dat salaud has messed wit Rogue and Kitty more den he should have already. I'm going to make sure he doesn't get de chance to hurt anyone else!"

"Remy, I'm as tired as you are at trying to bring this guy in, believe me." Logan said. "But we are not going in there without knowing what to expect." Remy glared at the shorter man but resumed his seat since he knew that Logan was right.

Rogue watched this entire exchange thinking that she wanted to end Sabertooth's life herself but knowing that if she confronted him as a cop that she wouldn't be allowed to kill. While everyone was busy coming up with a plan Rogue made her way to her desk. She decided to do some research on Victor Creed and then hunt him down herself.

When Remy, Logan, and Ororo walked out of the office they noticed that Rogue was no longer with them. "Where did de Rogue go?" Remy questioned looking around at all the other cops sitting at their desks.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to the ladies room. It doesn't really matter where she went we just need to find her and fill her in on the plan." Remy nodded knowing that Logan was right but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to her desk thinking he would wait for her to show up when he saw what was on the computer. He sat up quickly and called Logan back to the desk.

When Logan looked at what Remy had found he cursed under his breath before turning to the cops in the squad room. "Do any of you know where Rogue was headed?" Everybody shook their head except for Betsy.

"I think I know where she is going. I try to block out the thoughts of those around me but she was projecting so hard that it was hard not to pick it up. The whole thing with Sabertooth has really messed with her head. She hates knowing that she is being watched and not knowing where the watcher is. It's just about pushed her over the edge. As she walked out of the room I caught a glimpse of what was going on in her head." Seeing that Logan was getting annoyed with the long winded explanation she decided to get to the important part. "She is going to kill Creed. I believe if you open her drawer you will find her gun and badge in her desk."

Remy pulled the drawer open and sure enough there was her badge and gun. He paled some thinking that Rogue must be crazy for going after Creed by herself. Logan cursed again before turning back to Betsy. "I need all the specifics you can tell me."

"All I got before she left the building was that she knew how to kill Creed, that she knew it would cause problems if she killed him while on the police force, and that she needed to do a couple of things before going after Creed." With that she told them where Rogue was headed.

XxX

Rogue pulled up in front of her apartment and went inside to get some things that she would need. Going to the back of her closet she found what she was looking for. This mission she was on was going to take some finesse and she thought that it would go better if she had the appropriate clothing. Pulling her uniform off, she slipped into the form fitting pleather pants. She did some squats and knee bends to make sure they had enough give for what she would need. Satisfied she pulled on a matching black halter top that stopped just above her belly button. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail she did something she hadn't done since she went to college before the Academy, she applied her gothic make-up. She knew that she didn't need the make-up but it made her feel better somehow.

She stood in front of her mirror for another minute thinking over what had happened. Hearing where Sabertooth had been hiding had caused something to snap inside her. She thought that she had a handle on her emotions over what Sabertooth had done to her. 'Ah guess ah was wrong. The thought that he will only get a life sentence (since they don't think that he can be killed) just fries me. Ah'm going to show them that he can be killed by killing him and getting another bozo out of this world.' She smirked at her reflection satisfied with her plan. She hurried back out of her apartment and headed towards the Xavier Institute. She needed to visit someone from her college years before heading out to find Sabertooth.

**XxX**

**Sorry about the long wait. I had a serious case of writers block that I just could not get past. Anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and I hope I gave a good explanation for Rogue's actions. We're coming to a close here before too long. :-( Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rogue pulled up in front of the Xavier Institute and just sat in her car for a moment. Not really sure that this plan was going to work out for the best. Shaking her head she reminded herself that she was the only one that would be able to get rid of Creed once and for all. Sighing she pulled herself out of the car and headed for the front doors of the mansion. She silently hoped that Ororo hadn't come back from the police station yet and that her mental shields would keep the professor from noticing her presence.

When she entered the door she was greeted by the receptionist. "How may I help you today ma'am?"

"Ah'm looking for Carol Danvers. We went to college together. Can you tell me where ah might find her?"

"Certainly," the receptionist replied as she turned to the computer and typed in a few commands. "She doesn't have any appointments at the moment so you should be able to find her in her office. It's the third door on your right down this hallway." The receptionist directed while pointing to the hallway she was talking about.

"Thank you." Rogue replied. She walked down the hallway and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side. Rogue walked into the room and took a look around before seeing her former roommate. "Rogue? What a surprise! It's been forever. How are you doing?" Carol asked as she came around the desk to give Rogue a hug.

"Ah've been better," Rogue answered truthfully. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I've got this great job here helping people to control their powers and I have met this terrific guy that I've been dating for almost two years now. I think that he going to propose soon." She smiled at Rogue when she realized that she was rambling. "How about you? What's going on in your life?"

"That's actually why ah'm here. There's this guy that's been stalking me and Kitty for about three weeks now and ah want to take care of him but ah need to ask you for a favor first." Rogue paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Ah was wondering if you would let me use your powers for a while so that ah can take care of him. The police don't think that there is a way to kill him so they just want to lock him up for the rest of his life. The problem with that is that he's already broke out once. See, ah joined the force but ah can't let him live when there is a chance that he might hurt someone else and ah found the one way to kill him. Ah have to decapitate him and to do that ah need to borrow your strength. Will you let me do it?" Rogue trailed off watching Carol to see how she would react.

Carol had been listening to the whole story with a look of disbelief on her face. Shaking her head she looked at Rogue carefully. Now that she really looked at her former roommate she could see that she did look like she was under a lot of stress and there was some evidence that she hadn't been sleeping well for awhile. Carol thought back to their time at college and knew that Rogue hated her powers. "I know how you feel about your powers and that you wouldn't use them unless you thought that it was the only way so," Carol took a deep breath before finishing her answer, "of course you can borrow my powers."

Rogue smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug. "Thank ya so much for this. Now ah know this isn't pleasant so ah will make this as easy on you as possible. Do ya have any appointments coming up?"

Carol nodded knowing that she would be out for a couple of hours at least. She paged the receptionist and said, "I've had an emergency come up. Will you cancel the rest of my appointments for this afternoon?"

"Of course ma'am." The receptionist replied.

Once that was taken care of Carol and Rogue walked to Carol's bedroom on the second floor of the mansion. "The professor likes for his staff to be close at hand in case an emergency arises." Carol explained when she closed the door. She walked over to her bed and laid down.

Rogue walked over next to her and laid her hand on her arm. "Are you ready?" When Carol nodded she began the absorption. She had gotten pretty good at taking just what she needed and so didn't get a lot of Carol's memories. When she got enough of Carol's powers to get her through the fight she made sure Carol was comfortable and then turned and walked out of the door. She got in her car and continued on to the warehouse that Sabertooth was using.

She drove past twice to make sure that Sabertooth was actually there. Frustrated that she couldn't tell she parked about three blocks away and flew to the skylight on top of the building. Looking in she could see that Sabertooth was indeed there and that he seemed to be having some sort of meeting with some people Rogue recognized from open cases at the station. 'Well, ah'll just have to drop in and put in my two cents.' Rogue thought with a little smirk. Without giving it a second thought she dropped through the skylight and into the middle of the table where all the men were sitting.

"What the f---?" One of the men yelled as he jumped up and pulled a gun.

"Ah've got a message for Sabertooth." Rogue said as she turned to face the big man at the head of the table. "You're done messing with me and my friends." With that she launched herself at Sabertooth hoping to finish the fight quickly. She didn't get that lucky however as Sabertooth ducked and grabbed her ankle as she flew at him. Swinging her around, he threw her through the wall.

Sitting up, Rogue shook some debris out of her hair before once again lunching herself at Sabertooth. The others that had been in the room either ran for the exit or grabbed for their guns. The men opened fire on her as she flew through the air. When they saw the bullets just bounce off of her they too ran for the exit.

XxX

At the same time the men were trying to get out of the building the police were trying to get into the building. "Merde, where did all dese people come from?" Remy asked as he pushed through the panicked men.

"They must be the humans that Xavier said he sensed with Victor. I'm guessing our girl is giving them one heck of a show right now." Logan said with a little grin on his face. He understood some of what Rogue was feeling and couldn't quite find it in him to be upset with the way she had decided to do things. They had lost time trying to catch her at the Xavier Institute. Betsy thought that they might be able to dissuade her if they could catch her before she could put her plan into action.

By the time they had reached the Xavier Institute they had found that they were too late and she had already been to visit her old college roomy. They checked on Carol and found that she was still out before heading for the warehouse. At this point Remy had been beside himself with worry. His worry had been abated some when Ororo had filled him in on what Carol's powers were. Now the only worry on his mind was that her borrowed powers would fade before she could finish the job.

Remy and Logan both hated to admit it but they knew that they wouldn't stop Rogue from killing Sabertooth. The only thing they were concerned about was what it would do to Rogue when her rage passed and she realized that she had killed someone.

They finally managed to get into the warehouse and find the right room. The place was trashed from where the two combatants had thrown each other around trying to find an opening to stop their opponent. "Wow, they've sure made a mess of this building," Logan commented lightly while looking around. Remy nodded his agreement while trying to find Rogue in the haze that filled the air. It didn't take him long to find her since Sabertooth sent her flying towards him knocking both of them to the floor. Rogue jump up and was getting ready to get back into the fight when she realized who she had been thrown into.

"What are y'all doing here?" She asked while watching for Sabertooth skulking around.

"We're here to help," Logan replied as he unsheathed his claws.

"Fine," Rogue practically growled, "but ah'm going to be the one to kill him. Ah'm the only one with the strength for it."

Logan had wanted to be the one to do Creed in for killing his wife but knew from past experience that what Rogue said was true. Logan nodded as he jumped at the bigger man that came running at them from out of nowhere. Remy quickly caught an opening to throw a few cards trying to throw Logan's opponent off balance. While they were fighting Rogue took to the air looking for an opening to finish Sabertooth off.

Seeing an opportunity Rogue launched herself towards the shaggy blonde man. As she got nearer, however, Sabertooth spun around and hit her in the middle putting her into another wall. As the wall came down it buried both Logan and Remy. "REMY!" Rogue screamed when she got up. She quickly flew to where the handsome, young man had been standing and started clearing debris away. When she found him she was relieved to see that he was unconscious but breathing. It looked like he had some scrapes and probably a concussion. Breathing a sigh of relief she felt her anger at Sabertooth come back with ten times the vengeance.

Turning around she saw the man grinning as she watched her unbury her partner. "You're awfully worried about your partner there. Is there something that Logan should know about?" He taunted.

Rogue didn't rise to the bait. Instead he leaned down and planted a small kiss on Remy's forehead before once again getting ready to fight. She knew that she was going to have to finish this soon or her borrowed powers would fade. Letting out a small growl she launched herself at the feral man. She came at him faster then he had prepared for catching him in the gut. Pushing him through the wall she saw her opening. Grabbing his head in her hands she flew to another warehouse in the area. Breathing heavily she kept her hold on his hair as she landed.

Sabertooth knew what she planned to do but didn't think that she had the guts to finish the job. "What do you think you are doing frail? Surely you don't think that you are going to be the one to finish off Sabertooth do you?"

Rogue looked down at him with a small smirk on her face. "Yeah, ah do." With that said she finished him off right as her powers started to fade.

**XxX**

**Hope the ending of this chapter didn't suck too much. The next chapter wraps this story up. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After killing Sabertooth Rogue climbed off the roof and headed to the warehouse where she had left Logan and Remy. When she returned she was relieved to see that Logan was up and moving that Remy was starting to regain consciousness. "How's he doing?" Rogue asked Logan as she walked towards them.

"He's been better but he'll live. What happened?"

Rogue explained what happened and told Logan where they could find the body. Logan grunted before turning to look more carefully at the bruises and contusions on Remy. He was in the process of making sure nothing was broken when Remy woke up. "What did I miss?" Remy murmured as he struggled to sit up.

"The wall fell on you." Rogue told him as she knelt down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he replied. When he was finally in an upright position he looked around at the destruction the four had caused. "Where is the overgrown pussy cat?"

"Rogue took care of him after the wall fell on us." Logan butted in. "Rogue, I understand why you did what you did and believe me when I say that I would have done the same thing. Unfortunately most of the department heard the discussion between us and Betsy so if you were to show up in town again I would have to arrest you." Rogue looked a little sad at the thought of having to go to jail but understood where Logan was coming from. She nodded her head in understanding. Before she could say anything Logan held up a hand silencing her. "I know someone in Australia that will be able to keep you safe. I don't want to see you locked up for what this jerk forced you to do."

Rogue and Remy both looked a little surprised at what Logan was telling Rogue. "Ya mean leave the country?" Rogue asked with surprise. "What about my family and friends?"

"We will tell your mother and brother what happened and I will give you time to stop by and talk to Kitty before you leave." Rogue couldn't believe what was happening. Shaking her head in disbelief she turned towards the door and started to leave.

Seeing that she was in a daze Remy followed her out to the car. Remy ran up to Rogue as she started walking to where she parked her car. Grabbing her arm he pulled her around to where she was looking at him. "Chere, are you really leaving?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know. Ah don't want to go to jail but ah also don't want to leave my family and friends." Looking around to make sure Logan wasn't watching she turned towards Remy. "Ah don't want to leave you either. We just sorta got together and ah really wanted to see where this would go." Rogue trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

Remy stood there looking at her for a while before walking with her to her car. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Remy has some stuff to take care of here. I'll meet you at your place in an hour and a half." Rogue nodded before starting the car and driving away. Turning around Remy headed back to get the squad car he and Logan had arrived in.

"What is going on between you and Rogue?" Logan asked Remy when he got back.

"I'm not really sure, mon ami." Remy answered truthfully. "I'm going to meet up wit her later and hopefully by dat time I'll have an answer to dat question." Without saying another word Remy climbed into the car and waited for Logan before turning around and driving to the station house. On the way there they agreed they would let everyone think that they were too late to stop Rogue from killing Sabertooth.

XxX

Rogue got back to her and Kitty's apartment at about the same time as Kitty. Rogue walked in the front door and flopped down on a couch. Seeing the outfit that Rogue was wearing as well as the smattering of blood on her hands and arms Kitty came running towards her roommate. "Rogue what happened?" Kitty exclaimed stopping just short of wrapping her arms around her.

"Ah took care of our little problem. Sabertooth won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Kitty looked confused for a second before comprehension dawned. "What happened?" She asked once again.

Rogue took a deep breath and then launched into the story. Kitty listened carefully and looked surprised at the end when Rogue told her about Logan suggesting that she leave the country. "What are you going to do?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't want to leave my home but at the same time ah don't want to go to jail. It's dangerous for a cop to be thrown into jail."

Kitty looked sad for a moment and then decided something. "You are going to go stay with Logan's friend for a while. There is no way that I am letting you get thrown into jail when you were doing the world a favor by getting rid of that awful man."

Rogue looked at her friend for a second before agreeing with her. "You're right. Ah won't be gone forever and Logan agreed to fill Mama and Kurt in on what happened." She gave Kitty a quick hug before hurrying down the hall to the bathroom. "Ah suppose ah should pack." Once she had washed all the blood off of her she headed to her room to pack. She was surprised to see Kitty already at work.

"I thought that I would, like, help you pack." Stopping she turned to look at Rogue. Launching herself into Rogue's arms she broke down in tears. "I'm really going to miss you. I wish that I could go with you but that would look suspicious and I don't want to leave Piotr." Kitty would have kept rambling if the doorbell hadn't rung at that moment.

Rogue looked at the clock and knew that it shouldn't be Remy already since he still had a half hour before he was supposed to meet her. "Kitty can you go see who is at the door?" Nodding mutely Kitty slowly made her way to the door.

Peering through the peephole she saw Remy standing on the other side of the door. Calling out to Rogue who it was she opened the door and ushered him inside. "Like, what are you doing here?"

"Remy came to see mon chere." He replied as he looked around for her. Part of him was worried that she had decided not to wait for him and had left already.

"She's in her bedroom packing." Kitty showed him the way and then headed back out to the living room to give them a little privacy.

"Ah wasn't expecting you yet." Rogue said as she picked up packing where Kitty had left off. She wasn't going to try to take everything but she wanted to make sure that she had all her important and sentimental items.

Remy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Remy couldn't wait to see you again. What have you decided?" He questioned even though he could tell by the packing she was doing.

"Ah'm going to go to see Logan's friend. Did he send anymore information with you?"

"Oui. He sent you the tickets he arranged. Said dat his friend would meet you at the airport when you landed." Rogue nodded mutely. She was trying not to cry at the prospect of leaving Remy just when things were starting between them.

"Remy, ah should probably finish packing." Rogue said. She was trying to get him to hurry through the good-byes so that it wouldn't be any harder on her then it already was.

"I'll help." Remy said. He was trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her but couldn't really think of anything. Frustrated with the whole situation he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was about to protest when he pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back he knew that he had found his answer. "Remy's coming wit you," he whispered against her hair.

Rogue pulled back to look at him. "You can't do that. Ya're whole family is here. Not to mention your career." She couldn't ask him to give up everything and just take off with her no matter how much she wanted to.

"I've made up my mind. I'll call and let Logan know when we get to the airport. Now, let's get you packed so I can go get my stuff." Rogue smiled at Remy before turning to grab her passport.

"Ah think that ah have everything ah need. How long do you need to pack?"

"About 15 minutes. Remy just has to throw a few things in a bag." Rogue nodded and headed out to say her final good-bye to Kitty.

"If you want to get in touch with me talk to Logan and he should be able to get us connected." Rogue said as she tried not to cry. She knew that she probably shouldn't but she planned on stopping by her mom's house to say good-bye to her and Kurt.

Kitty wasn't trying to stop the tears as she said good-bye to Rogue. "Take care of yourself. I'll try to find a reason to come out there on vacation sometime. Maybe Raven and Kurt could come as well." Rogue nodded and gave her friend one last teary hug before walking out the door with Remy.

**XxX**

**That is the end of this story. I'm planning a sequel that will include Pyro and Wanda. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
